The Stars in Her Eyes
by ZeevahCross
Summary: While Ziva recouperates after a horrible accident, Tony slowly falls for her and tries to figure out a way to tell her. Along with her newborn son, Ziva just wants to be loved. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NCIS or its characters!

Ziva David sat in her tiny apartment room, gently stroking her swollen belly. She was muttering words in Hebrew.

"Do not worry. We will get through this," she whispered. Glancing at the clock, she decided she should get some rest for her unborn child's sake. She lay her head down on her soft pillow, taking in the scent of the very special man who had given it to her a long time ago. As her eyes started to close, she whispered one word.

"Tony…"

* * *

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sat at his desk in the bullpen, his feet lazily resting upon his paperwork. His eyes hadn't left her desk since she had left them eight months ago.

_Why did you have to leave, Ziva?_

Ziva's replacement stared at him, slightly annoyed. "What the hell are you staring at, DiNozzo?" she yelled. Tony snapped out of his daze and shouted back.

"None of your freaking business, Elaina!" McGee sat off to the side, slightly shocked at Tony's outburst. Just then, Gibbs walked into the bullpen, his regular coffee situated in his right hand as he grabbed his jacket.

"Gear up. We got a dead marine." Gibbs watched as his three agents stood up ad grabbed their backpacks and jackets. He sighed. This just wasn't the same without Ziva. _Why'd you go, Ziver? Where'd you go? Did you know that DiNozzo would act like this?_ All these thoughts swarmed into the silver-haired man's head. Shaking them away, he joined his team in the elevator.

* * *

A loud crash awoke Ziva from her fitful sleep. Glancing up, she saw Michael Rivkin. "Get up, woman," he spat. She unhappily obliged, sitting up gently with one hand on her 8 and a half month old unborn child. Carefully standing up, Michael then proceeded to roughly grab her arm and pull her out the door into the streets of Tel Aviv.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked fearfully. Michael smirked to himself, mentally laughing at how scared she sounded. "Your father has requested that his grandchild be born in a special place, away from anything that could weaken him." He laughed at Ziva as her eyes grew large, almost filling up with tears.

When they reached their destination, Michael roughly opened the door of a very small building, shoving the heavily pregnant woman inside before closing the door. He roughly pushed her to the ground, pointing to where a small pillow and blanket reside sprawled on the floor.

"You will stay here. The door will be locked at all times unless one of us comes in. We will bring you food and water, but nothing more. Have a good night," he commanded, smiling at the last part of his sentence. Without another work, he slammed the door closed, a click telling Ziva that the door had indeed been locked from the outside.

She refused to cry. Though she felt as weak as she ever had before in her life, she denied making herself weaker. Crawling over to the small "bed", she lay down on the blanket, slightly covering her bulging stomach with the small fabric.

The baby in her womb kicked, as if telling her that it would be alright. She smiled to herself, gently stroking where her child had kicked.

"Laila Tov, tateleh."

If my English is sometimes wrong, do not blame me. I just finished my course last week. I am not an expert, but please give me your thoughts. There will be more to come! Thank you! –Zeevah.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those reviews! They make me feel happy inside! ^^ My Microsoft thing is not working right, so if there is a part where something does not sound right, blame Microsoft.

Ziva left D.C. eight months ago. The apartment she was at in the beginning was her place in Tel Aviv. Sorry if I confused anyone!

I might not be able to update tomorrow. I have an ultrasound appointment scheduled. I will try my very best to get at least two chapters in today. On with the story!

* * *

A sharp pain in her side awoke Ziva. Knowing very well what it was, she tried to suppress the feeling of panic that was slowly taking over her. _Please! Not now! Not here!_, she pleaded in her mind.

Suddenly, the door to her cell opened roughly. A woman with a medical kit walked into the dimly lit room, her face void of emotion. "You must have gone into labor. I was told to bring you water. I will be back once the child is born. You are on your own," she smirked. Without another word, the strange woman left, leaving Ziva feeling as helpless as she ever had in her entire life.

Another sharp pain made her gasp. Remembering what she had read in books back at home, she knew she had to count the time between contractions and see how far she is along.

She slowly stood up, one hand on the wall to keep her steady, and started to remove her pants. Another contraction made her loose her balance and fall on the small blanket, making her whimper in pain. _This is not right. I think the baby is coming too fast!_

Ziva got into position and waited. Two hours of painful contractions later, she began to feel something push between her legs and more pain fill her petite frame. She screamed in agony as she stretched around to fit the shoulders of the baby. She gave it one last powerful push. The sounds of a baby crying echoed through the room.

Tears of joy flowed down Ziva's face like a river. She pulled the child up to her chest and kissed it on the head. Wrapping the crying baby in the blanket from the floor, she slumped down on the wall, exhausted. Closing her eyes, Ziva dozed off, clutching her newborn child in her arms.

* * *

Tony once again sat at his desk, occasionally flipping his phone open. McGee got annoyed with this.

"Tony, I miss her as much as you do. But she'll call when she's ready!" Tony was about to respond when Gibbs walked into the bullpen. "Gear up. We got another one."

The senior field agent emotionlessly grabbed his backpack, slowly walking to the elevator. Gibbs sighed and shook his head.

_Oh Zivers._

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes to the sight of the woman she saw hours earlier. She had brought a few more blankets and something for Ziva to eat and drink. The woman was cleaning the baby off with a wet rag. She wrapped it in one of the blankets and gently handed it back to its awaiting mother.

"Here. It is a healthy baby boy. You can fill out a birth certificate later. Do not try to move much. You will still be sore. I will be back in a week to check on the baby. Goodnight," she told Ziva. The small woman just nodded.

When the nurse stood up, her cell phone silently dropped to the pile of blankets, not making a sound. _Yes! This is my chance!_, Ziva thought. When the door clicked, Ziva made her move to reach over to the blankets, wincing as a sharp pain shot up through her legs.

She sent a silent thanks to whoever decided to put her in a cell with cell phone reception. Her fingers shaking, she dialed the number that she had memorized.

* * *

Tony was taking pictures of one of their recent victims. His frown was permanently etched on his face. His thoughts began to drift back to that day. The day when his heart broke.

_Tony was arguing with Ziva and McGee about something useless._

"_I'm telling you! It's platypuses, not platypi!"_

"_Its platypi, Tony," McGee argued back._

"_Well I think you are both wrong. Perhaps there is no plural for platypus. What is a platypus anyway?" Ziva asked. The boys were just about to answer her when Gibbs walked into the bullpen, sipping his coffee._

"_It's a mammal, one of the only ones to lay eggs. Ziva, Jenny wants to see you up in her office. Go," Gibbs ordered. Ziva gave a curt nod before walking up the stairs to her good friend's office._

"_You needed to see me, Director?" Ziva asked. Jenny nodded. Something about the look on Jenny's face told Ziva that whatever she had to say wasn't good._

"_Your father wants you to go back to Israel. He's sending Michael to come and pick you up today," she stated sadly. Ziva's eyes grew large. "No! He cannot do this! I am a part of this team! I am not leaving!" she yelled._

_Jenny shook her head sadly. "You don't have a choice, Ziva. You're still an officer to Mossad. You still obey their orders." _

_Ziva knew she was right. She just couldn't accept it. _

_When she had to break the news to the team, Abby had bawled like a baby. Tony remembered that McGee had a surprised look on his face and Gibbs was surprisingly showing emotion._

"_Ziver! You can't leave!" the silver-haired man had pleaded. Ziva had closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. "I must. I have no other choice."_

_The elevator dinged, making everyone turn their heads towards it. When the doors opened, out stepped Michael Rivkin. "Michael," Ziva started, "Do you…Do you think you could give me a moment, please?" The man nodded. Ziva turned towards her family. _

"_This is most likely the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I want you all to know how much I love you and how much you all mean to me._

"_Ducky, you are like a grandfather to me. No matter how many times you would tell a story, I always loved it. The times when we drank tea and talked about anything were a blast. I will always love you, Ducky!" She wrapped her arms around the Scotsman. Ducky whispered in her hear. "You have no idea how much that meant to me, dear." Ziva nodded and turned to Palmer and McGee._

"_Palmer, McGee, you two are like the brothers that I have always wanted. You two always look out for me and compliment me. You make me feel useful, loved. I love you both, and I will never forget you." Both of the men hugged her at the same time, tears welling up in their eyes. "We love you too, Ziva."_

"_Abby." The goth snapped her head up at the sound of her name, tears running down her face. Ziva didn't even begin yet, but Abby had her arms wrapped around her neck in the biggest hug she had ever given. "Abby, you are like a sister to me. A fun, energetic, goth, caring sister. You remind me so much of my younger sister. You are the smartest person I have ever met. I love you so much, Abby." The goth sobbed into the Israeli's neck. By now, Ziva had tears running down her face as well. She turned to face Gibbs and Jenny._

"_You two are like the parents I never had. Gibbs, you have been more like a father to me than my real father ever has. Words cannot describe how I feel about you. I respect and love you more than my real father. You are the wisest man I have ever met, and I love you for that. Jenny, you are like my mother. You are wise, smart, beautiful, and I respect you so much. You have helped me through everything and you are always the shoulder to cry on. I love you so much."_

_Both of them wrapped Ziva in a hug. She buried her face in Gibbs' jacket as Jenny stroked her head lovingly. Gibbs kissed her on the head. "We'll get you back, Ziver."_

_She pulled away from her mother and father figures, sniffling. Finally, she turned to Tony. "Tony…Oh Tony!" She couldn't take it anymore; she flung her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her tiny body. Everyone by now was sobbing as well. They all walked over to the couple, wrapping their arms around her as well. "Tony, I love you so much!" Ziva cried. Tony smiled and cupped her face in his hands. He pushed his lips against her own, capturing them in an intense kiss. _

_Everyone smiled at the couple. Abby was jumping up and down and squealing. When their lips parted, Ziva sobbed harder and hugged Tony as if he was her lifeline. "I love you so much, Tony!" He kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Ziva." Gibbs could see Michael in the corner, glaring at the two. _

_Tony and Ziva hugged each other until it was time for her depart. As soon as the elevator doors shut, he knew it would never be the same._

The senior field agent was brought out of his thoughts by the vibration of his cell phone. Pulling it out, he didn't recognize the number. He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Tony?" a quiet voice asked.

"Ziva!"

Heh, cliffhangers! I cried a little while writing this, but that just might be my hormones. I will attempt to update again later on today. If not, I will update tomorrow night. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for those wonderful reviews! They make me confident that I can finish this story! I might update one more time today, depending on what I do. Well, my son says hi XD On with the story!

* * *

Tony was shocked at how desperate her voice sounded. Gibbs, McGee, Palmer, and Ducky had stopped what they were doing when Tony shouted Ziva's name.

"Tony. I need your help," she panted. She sounded scared and tired. Everyone walked over to Tony. "Put it on speaker," Gibbs said. Tony obeyed.

"Ziva, we're all listening. What do you need? Where are you?" Tony exclaimed. The sound of Ziva's heavy breathing was all that the team heard until she started speaking. "In…Tel Aviv…Need your…help…please!"

"Ziver! We need to know where you are!" Gibbs shouted. His voice woke up Ziva's newborn baby. His wailing alerted and surprised everyone that was gathered around the phone. "Was that a baby?" McGee questioned. Everyone nodded. "Ziva! Is there a baby with you? Where exactly are you?" Gibbs demanded. He was starting to get frantic, but he knew that wasn't good for Ziva so he calmed down.

"I…I do not know. I think…I think…I am…Somewhere…I…I cannot…remember…" she struggled with every word, digging deep in her memory to remember where she was. Gibbs ran to the car. "DiNozzo, McGee, get in the car. Duck, can you finish up here?" Ducky nodded. "Of course, Jethro."

The boys got into the car, with Tony still on the phone with Ziva. He was softly talking to her, telling her to hang on and that they'd be there to get her soon. With Gibbs' driving, they got back to NCIS twenty minutes earlier. They all rushed down to Abby's lab, paying no attention to the weird looks that people were giving them.

"Abs! We need to you trace this call," Gibbs told the oblivious Goth. As Abby worked her magic on her computers, she began asking questions franticly. "Who is it Gibbs? Someone we know? Are they okay?" He was about to answer when the machine signaled that they had a location. "They're in the back streets of Tel Aviv. Right there," she said as she pointed to the red dot on the screen. She printed it and handed it to Gibbs. "It's Ziva, isn't it." It was more than a statement than a question.

Gibbs didn't need to say anything. Leading Tony and McGee out of the lab, he kissed Abby on the cheek. "We'll bring her back."

* * *

Ziva sat in the corner of her cell, gently cradling her newborn baby boy in her right hand and the cell phone placed firmly to her ear in her left one. She was still talking to Tony when she heard the click of her cell door. "Tony! I have to go! Please find me!" With that, she hung up and hid the cell phone behind her back and under the blankets. Michael stepped in.

"Your delivery has been successful, yes? Very good. I trust you will name my son after me." He smirked evilly, laughing as Ziva scooted farther into the corner, clutching her child protectively to her chest. "I will be back in a few hours. Think of a name for him. It better appeal to my liking." With that, he slammed the door shut, awaking the child in the process, and locked the door.

Ziva winced as she moved the slightest, the affects of birth taking its toll on her. She lay her baby boy down on the pillow, covering him with one of the blankets and wrapping her arm around his tiny body. As her eyes started to close, she smiled to herself.

"Laila Tov, Kalev."

* * *

Tony, McGee, Ducky, and Gibbs sat in the airplane, no one saying a word. Ducky decided to break the silence.

"Only a few more hours to go, Jethro. We will reach the poor dear in time."

"I know, Duck. But what if they move her?" Gibbs responded. "Yeah, and what about that baby we heard?" Tony asked. Everything went silent after that.

A few hours passed with awkward amounts of silence, each of the men thinking about what might happen when they arrive in Tel Aviv. A man's voice over the intercom snapped them out of their thoughts.

"We have arrived in Tel Aviv. Please secure your safety belts and hang on for landing." They all obeyed and stayed quiet as the plane jerked to a stop. Everyone grabbed their luggage and hopped off the plane, setting their feet on Israel soil.

"Oh wow. This place is better than I expected!" exclaimed Ducky. Gibbs smiled and continued to walk towards the car they would be taking. Throwing everyone's bags in the trunk, they sped off in the direction of Ziva's cell.

* * *

Ziva bolted upright when her cell doors opened again. Michael was once again leering over her and the baby. He squatted down and stroked the baby's cheek. "What did you name him?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in anger. "His name is Kalev." She watched as Michael's eyes grew big and his expression turn to one of anger. "How dare you ignore my request!" He brought his hand up and smacked her in the face. Michael kicked her in the stomach when she winced, causing her to scream in pain. He laughed at this, and kicked her again. Ziva held Kalev against her chest to protect him, closing her eyes tight as Michael pulled back his leg to kick her again, when suddenly a gunshot ran through the small cell. Michael's lifeless body fell backwards.

Gibbs ran into the room and over to a shaking Ziva. He wasn't surprised at all when he saw the baby clutched tightly in her grasp, crying its eyes out. He bent down to her level and spoke to her softly. "You're safe now, Ziver." She looked up at him with scared eyes, finally realizing who it was. She flung her arms around the older man's neck, being careful not to hurt her child, and sobbed into his chest. He smiled sadly at the small woman and looked up when he heard Ducky enter the cell.

"Oh dear!" the Scotsman exclaimed, surprised. As he approached the shaking Ziva, she cowered back into Gibbs' shirt, whimpering and clutching her baby's body tighter to her own. Ducky shot Gibbs a worried look as he picked Ziva up bridal style and brought her back into the light.

Kalev started to cry when the sun hit his sensitive skin, showing Ziva how dirty her newborn child was. Between dirt, sand, blood, and the birthing liquids that the nurse had missed, Ziva couldn't tell what skin was. She knew she didn't look any better from the way that everyone looked at her.

Ziva's eyes flickered around to her teammates, finally finding Tony. She began to stand up, trying to hold back a scream from the pain in her stomach and between her legs, and slowly walked to him. He caught her when she collapsed in his arms with a whimper and began to sob. Gibbs, McGee, and Ducky smiled at their exchange when Tony wrapped his arms around her, leaving room for the baby to breathe.

As they loaded Ziva into the airplane, Tony had her hand in his, stroking it with one thumb. They both smiled at each other, so incredibly happy to be back with the one they loved.

* * *

I am sorry if it sucked. I just woke up. I will try to update again today. If not, I will tomorrow. I promise! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last time I will update today. I am still trying to figure out if I have enough time to do anything tomorrow.

Thank you so much for your reviews. They keep me writing!

Do not count on one, but if I do update, you are very lucky! Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

The flight back to D.C. was long. Kalev was bawling, Ziva was trying to console him, and Tony was shooting them worried looks. The beaten woman yawned, but seemed to protest against closing her eyes in fear of what might happen to her child. She slumped her shoulders, leaning back against the cold metal of the plane. A painful cough came from her throat. Seeing as she was about to fall asleep, Tony switched spots so that she could lay her head down on his shoulder.

Ducky and Gibbs exchanged looks of satisfaction. McGee was just smiling at the couple. Maybe this would finally bring them together. The pilot instructed them to hang on once again as the plane came to a stop, the doors squeaking open and waking Ziva from her nap. She glanced around tiredly, looking up at Tony with innocent eyes as he looked down upon her, smiling lightly. "We're here, Ziva," he said softly. She simply nodded as he helped her up, offering to carry her but being turned down. _Curse that pride of hers. _

She limped slightly, wincing as each step caused her pain. Ducky and Gibbs noticed this and helped her to the car. Tony sat in the backseat, her head once again resting on his shoulder and her legs in McGee's lap.

When they arrived at NCIS, all four men carefully helped Ziva out of the car. They all had insisted that she be admitted to the hospital. She had refused. "I trust Ducky," she had told them.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a very worried Abby and a slightly confused Palmer. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Abby shouted. Gibbs shot her a look that told her to calm down. The whole team gently guided Ziva and the crying child to a seat in the bullpen. The wailing of Kalev alerted Jenny in her office. She ran down the stairs, almost tripping when she looked at her daughter figure.

"Oh Ziva! What happened to you!" Ziva winced at her loud tone, clutching her baby tighter to her chest. Ducky stood up. "I will fetch my medical kit," he announced. Jenny ran back upstairs to fetch a blanket and a pillow. Tony reached over in his desk to pull out a pair of his NCIS issued sweat pants and shirt. "Abby, will you take her in the bathroom and change her?" Gibbs asked. Abby nodded as if this were brain surgery and guided the broken woman to the girl's bathroom. The boys exchanged worried glances.

* * *

Abby opened the door for Ziva, looking at her with concerned eyes as she leaned up against the wall for support and slowly slid down the wall to a sitting position. Keeping one hand on her child at all times, Ziva allowed Abby to remove her shirt. The goth gasped as she saw the woman's stomach. Purple bruising covered it entirely.

"Oh Ziva!" the forensic scientist gathered Ziva in a gentle hug. Being extra careful, Abby finished dressing Ziva, taking a wet paper towel and cleaning her face a little. She helped her friend to a standing position and exited the bathroom.

* * *

Ziva saw the faces of Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, McGee, Jenny, and Palmer turn towards her as the door to the bathroom squeaked open. Ducky stood up and helped Abby bring her shaking body back over to the chair. He began to check her over, declaring that the only external injuries were the bruise on her stomach and a few minor cuts.

"Jethro, why don't you, Anthony, and Jenny take her home? Let her rest and don't let her move much. I would refrain from giving her large amounts of food at a time, but water and warmth would be the main concern. The child seems perfectly healthy. All you could do for him is get him some decent clothing and a bath," the Scotsman suggested.

The three of them nodded, helping Ziva up. Everyone said their farewell's to Ziva and the others. Tony sat Ziva in the backseat, quickly running to the other side to lend her a shoulder to lie on. She murmured a quiet word of thanks to him as she drifted off, cradling Kalev in a motherly way. He smiled at the innocent sleeping face and covered the small body of his partner. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Ziva," he whispered.

* * *

I am so sorry that it was so short! I wanted to get one last chapter in before I have to go to sleep. It is now currently almost 11pm, so do not blame me if it was terrible. I will try to update tomorrow. I finally get to find out the gender of my baby! Wish me luck! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all of your reviews and encouragements! I am having a girl! I need your help for middle names. Anything unique will do!

I might update one more time today. Tomorrow I will update a little later, considering I have to get the nursery ready.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Jenny, Gibbs, and Tony debated over which house they should take Ziva to. Gibbs house won in favor of her being there before. It would probably be more comfortable for her.

Tony carried her bridal style into Gibbs' living room, sitting her gently on the couch and covering her up with a blanket that was nearby. As he turned to go into the kitchen to join Jenny and Gibbs, he heard a very un-Ziva-like whimper come from her throat. He turned around and saw how innocent she looked. Her hair was matted down, with dirt on her face. Her eyes had filled with un-shed tears. To top it all off, she was holding a newborn baby in her arms. He couldn't resist. Tony sat down on the couch beside her and wrapped her in his loving embrace.

Sobs racked her small body, causing Gibbs and Jenny to rush into the room. "Ziver, look at me," Gibbs told her gently. Ziva let go of Tony, looking into his eyes as if asking if she should. He gave her a small nod. The Israeli slowly turned her head to look at er father figure.

Gibbs smiled a bit. "We're going to have Jenny take you and the baby up to the bathroom and get you cleaned up. Is that okay with you?" She nodded slowly, still refusing to talk.

Jenny helped the fragile woman to her feet, guiding her to the stairs and taking it one step at a time.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Do you think she'll be like this forever, Boss?" Gibbs shook his head. "She definitely won't be the same, but she'll still be Ziva." Tony smiled at Gibbs' words of wisdom and stood up.

"What do you think she wants to eat?"

* * *

Ziva allowed Jenny to hold Kalev while she got undressed and hopped into the shower. She turned it on and closed her eyes as the hot water rinsed the dirt off her body. Jenny had run to her house earlier and brought woman shampoo and conditioner and some good smelling soap.

Jenny sat outside of the shower, gently washing off Kalev's face with a washcloth and soap. She smiled as his eyelids opened to reveal two beautiful light brown orbs. He giggled a bit as Jenny stroked his cheek.

"He's adorable, Ziva. What'd you name him?" the redhead asked.

"Kalev. Kalev Ari," Ziva said simply. She closed her eyes as she knew what question her old friend would ask next. "Who's the father?"

_Ziva had just gotten back from NCIS. After a long and boring day of work, she sat on her couch and read her new novel. _

_She started to doze off until she heard a creak in the floor, jumping up to grab her gun and pointing it towards the darkened hallway in the process. An all too familiar laugh sounded from the darkness. _

"_You are still so alert, Ziva. That is why I admire you so much." The rough face of Michael Rivkin emerged from the hallway. "What do you want, Michael?" Ziva spat. _

_He laughed again. "Oh Ziva. It is not _what _I want, but _who _I need." He lunged at her, completely taking Ziva off guard and pinned her to the ground. He slid his disgusting tongue inside her mouth, holding her body down as he shoved a syringe into her neck, rendering her unable to move her body. _

_She closed her eyes as he ripped off her clothing and began to touch her. She yelped in pain as she felt him enter her. He thrust and thrust as hard as he could and finally released his seed inside her. Michael stood up and put his clothes back on._

"_Clean yourself up. I will be back," he said menacingly. The door closed. Ziva, regaining some mobility, crawled over to the wall and wrapped her arms around her legs, sobbing into them._

Ziva shook her head, ridding her mind of those terrible memories. "Michael," she croaked. Jenny sighed, knowing very well what had happened. She had cleaned Kalev's body and washed his hair, making him almost sparkle. The shower stopped, signaling Jenny to grab the towel. She handed it to Ziva as she stepped over the tub. After making sure the towel was secure around her tiny body, she gave her friend back her now fussing son.

"I took the liberty of bringing some of my clothes for you. I have some t-shirts, sweatpants, and some pajamas. Abby and McGee went out to buy some clothes for Kalev," the director told Ziva. "They did not have to do that," she croaked.

"They wanted to, Ziva. Now here, put these on." Ziva gratefully accepted the pair of pajamas. Jenny help Kalev once again as his mother got dressed. The pajamas that hung off of her skinny frame, but were tight enough to stay on her body.

She returned Kalev to his mother's awaiting arms and proceeded to brush Ziva's now clean hair. "We will always be here for you, Ziva," Jenny whispered in Ziva's ear, earning a nod and a sniffle before she turned around abruptly and hugged the redhead. She returned the hug and kissed her daughter-like friend on the forehead. Looking into the Israeli's chocolate orbs, she smiled.

"Come on. I think the boys made us something to eat."

* * *

Tony and Gibbs had just finished setting the table for everyone to eat when the stair creaked, revealing Jenny helping Ziva slowly walk down the stairs, her hair wet and face clean.

"What's for dinner, boys?" Jenny asked? Tony pointed to the bowl situated in front of each chair. "Chicken noodle soup, good on her stomach and absolutely delicious!"

Tony escorted Ziva over to her chair and sat her gently down. "Bon Appétit!" Then he heard something that he hadn't expected nor heard for awhile. She laughed. She actually laughed. Her laugh was cut short when it was replaced by a cough. Tony gently rubbed her back, attempting to soothe her. When the coughing fit stopped, she looked up at him and smiled. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Thank you so much, Tony," she croaked. They ate their dinner slowly, taking time to listen to Tony's ridiculous stories and laughing when Ziva would punch him in the arm for doing or saying something stupid.

By now, it was almost seven o'clock. All four of the friends gathered on the couch to watch a movie. During it, Ziva had left once with Jenny in order to breastfeed Kalev, who had stayed surprisingly calm and/or asleep the entire time.

A knock on the door alerted everyone. Ziva instinctively clutched Kalev closer to her chest, leaning closer to Tony for protection. Her look of worry was replaced by one of happiness as Abby and McGee busted through the door.

"Ziva! Mini Ziva! We come baring gifts!" The Goth had numerous bags in her hands. She had immediately walked over to Ziva and the sleeping child and wrapped her arms around the Israeli. She jumped out of her arms and excitedly handed Ziva the bags. "Here! These are for Kalev!"

After Ziva had gone through all of the bags, she had ended up with seven different outfits, four pairs of baby booties, seven pajamas, three baby hats, a box of baby toys, a baby blanket, a pop-up crib, and two boxes of diapers. Her eyes filled with tears as she jumped up, wincing, but still hugged the Goth anyway.

"Thank you so much, Abby! You really did not have to do this!"

Abby shook her head. "We wanted to, Ziva! McGee and I love you! We all love you! Ducky is bringing something over tomorrow. He'll check you and Kalev out, make sure you're both healthy!"

* * *

A few hours later, Abby and McGee left. Ziva had dressed Kalev in a pair of footy pajamas with blue polka-dots on them. She still did not feel comfortable being apart from Kalev while she slept.

They all four sat down on the couch again, watching another movie. It was getting close to midnight. Ziva yawned, snuggling up against Tony. He laughed.

"Ziva, you gotta put him down sometime. You don't want to crush him, do you? I can keep him right beside the couch, right in front of you. Don't work, he'll still be here when you wake up." With a sad and tired smile, she kissed Kalev's forehead and gave him a little hug. She watched as the newborn baby curled up on his side, closing his eyes once more. She smiled and resumed her place against Tony's shoulder, bringing the crib as close to the couch as she could.

Ziva yawned again. Tony pulled the blanket over her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "G'night, Ziva."

The Israeli took one last look at her mother and father figures huddled together lovingly at the other end of the couch and smiled, sighing into Tony's shoulder and closing her eyes, falling into the best sleep she had experienced in awhile.

* * *

I am sorry I did not update sooner. I was just so excited and stuff. It may suck a little, but do not blame me. I am getting more tired every day. I'm starting to have weird cravings too. I craved pickles and strawberries this morning…Well, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, thank you all for those wonderful reviews! My goal is to get to fifty before I conclude this story.

I still have no figured out a name, but I will continue to think and you may continue to suggest names.

On with the story!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tony woke up the next morning, feeling a weight on his leg. Opening his eyes, he smiled at the sight of Ziva, who had snuggled into his leg. He glanced around the room and looked at the clock. It was almost ten in the morning. No movement could be heard from upstairs, so Tony assumed that Gibbs and Jenny were still asleep.

A rumbling sound made him turn his head to Ziva and laugh. Her stomach continued to growl as she groaned and buried her head deeper into the fabric of Tony's pants. The man stroked her forehead and smiled lovingly. He gently moved her small body, placing a pillow under her fragile head and glancing at Kalev.

The baby was curled up, his hands opening and closing as if he were reaching for his mother. Tony picked up the baby, careful not to wake him, and placed him in his mother's loving embrace. He moved Ziva's arms to hold the baby so he wouldn't fall off. Touching her arms, he began to attempt to wake her up, only to have the Israeli moan and hold the baby closer to her body.

"C'mon Ziva. You have to wake up and tell me what you want to eat!" She moaned again and snuggled into the pillow, being careful not to hurt Kalev in the process.

The stairs began creaking, telling Tony that Jenny and Gibbs were coming down.

"Mornin' DiNozzo. What's for breakfast?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged. "It's your house. Maybe we should make pancakes." Jenny nodded her agreement from her position beside Ziva on the couch. The redheaded woman was once again stroking the Israeli's head lovingly.

Ziva started to stir, catching the attention of everyone in the room. She groaned as she sat up, changing Kalev's position in her arms so she could rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Mmm…I am hungry," she said quietly. Everyone laughed at her comment. Tony sat back down with her as Gibbs and Jenny went into the kitchen to make pancakes.

"How'd you sleep, Ninja?" he asked slyly. She punched his arm at the use of his nickname for her and smiled.

"Pretty well, actually. I had a nice dream," she stated, knowing very well that Tony would press further. "Really now? About what?" he asked. She smiled and stood up.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ziva smirked and stood up slowly, placing Kalev back in the small crib and walking to the kitchen.

Jenny had the ingredients out on the table. Flour, eggs, milk, vegetable oil, ect. Tony was walking into the kitchen when a white puff flew straight for his face. It collided with his nose, leaving a white puff floating through the air. Everyone grew quiet until the sounds of Ziva's laughter filled the air, causing Gibbs and Jenny to laugh as well.

"Alright you three. You want it this way?" Tony smiled as the flour he had in his hand hit his target. Jenny's once read hair was now as white as snow, or in this case, flour. Gibbs laughed, surprising everyone in the room.

"What?" he asked, "I can laugh too!" He threw some flour at Ziva, who in turn threw some back, turning his black t-shirt to turn white as well. All four friends glared at each other, slightly smirking. They all reached for a handful of flour at the same time. With triumphant yells, the flour battle began.

~O~O~O~O~

After the battle, Gibbs had made it clear that everyone had to help clean up. Ziva was on her knees, wiping flour off of the floor when she suddenly started coughing. Everyone immediately ran to her aid, placing comforting hands on her shoulders. Tony ran and got her some water, laying her back once her coughing had subsided.

"Are you okay, Zivers?" Gibbs asked concerned. She nodded her head, sitting up but wincing at the pain in her stomach. "I am just tired," she croaked.

A knock on the door got their attention. Gibbs opened it to reveal Abby. She jumped in the door, her smile falling when she saw her friend on the ground with people surrounding her with concerned looks.

"Oh my God! Ziva! Are you alright!" Ziva smiled and nodded. "I am fine, Abby. But could you help me into the shower, I still have flour in my hair."

The Goth laughed and nodded, helping Ziva stand up. She grabbed Kalev out of his crib where he was crying and handed her to Ziva while grabbing a box of the baby wipes and diapers and a fresh outfit. "We can give him a bath when you're done, Zi." She nodded at Abby and began to undress.

After she got out of the shower, Ziva had wrapped her small body in the towel, taking Kalev from Abby and putting some water into the tub, due to the fast that Gibbs' sink was broken and they had nothing big enough to bathe the growing baby.

The girls laughed as Kalev splashed around in the water, giggling as he did so. Abby smiled as Ziva as she began making baby noises. _She's such a great mom._

~O~O~O~O~O~

When the girls had come downstairs, Ziva was looking healthier. But it still troubled Tony. There still was no explanation as to why Ziva had coughed like that. He smiled at Kalev, who was looking adorable in the one piece, tan and light green outfit that matched his little hat.

Ziva and Jenny were talking in the kitchen, discussing something out of Tony's hearing range. She went over to the couch and sat next to Tony and took Kalev out of his arms, putting the baby blanket over her right side to breastfeed the baby.

She smiled at him tiredly and lay her head down on his shoulder, starting to doze off. It was now about 1 o'clock. She was broken out of her daze when thunder crashed through the living room, causing her to jump and Kalev to latch off of her and start crying. She covered his little head and buried her face in her arms, silently whimpering.

Tony wrapped his strong arms around her shaking shoulders. "Its okay, Ziva. You're alright!" he told her. She sniffled and nodded, snuggling for what seemed like the millionth time into his warm body. Kalev had begun to calm down. The only sound that could be heard was the rain hitting the rooftop.

"My little sister Tali was killed in an explosion when she was sixteen. I was right outside the school when it happened. Thunder makes me remember that day," she explained timidly. He nodded sympathetically. Tony was about to say something when the lights went off and Gibbs cursed.

Both he and Jenny walked into the room with flashlights and candles. They sat down on the couch with the couple. "Well, what should we do now?" Tony asked, breaking the silence. Gibbs' gruff voice cut through the air.

"Anyone up for a game of Scrabble?"

~O~O~O~O~O~

I am so sorry that it wasn't very long and nothing much happened. I am having some writers block and I am not very awake. Well, I will update again tomorrow sometime! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you again for all of the reviews! I have to answer some questions.

**NCIS7BEXX-** I never really thought of that. But I am planning something intense for a later chapter. I will lower it down to T or K+ until I write that. I will get more into Kalev, only when he is a bit older. I am however going to skip ahead of his age. He will now be about two months in this chapter and possibly the next.

**LunaZola- **I could of swore that I put something in there about Gibbs' sink not working and them holding Kalev in the bathtub. I think it was just in my head. I will write that in there when I get the chance. Kalev was about four days in the previous chapter. Like I told the person above, I am skipping to when he is about two months old.

**Mrs. Fitzgerald- **I have a special surprise for all of you who want that to happen. (:

Okay, well as I have said, I am skipping to Kalev being four months old. I will explain everything in this chapter. I will not be able to update tomorrow. But I will make it up to you guys. I will upload two times on Saturday or Sunday, depending on my schedule.

On with the story!

* * *

Ziva was now back on her feet. Kalev was now about two months old. Both she and Tony had moved out of Gibbs' house with Kalev and into their regular homes. Tony came over everyday to check on Ziva and the baby after he got off of work.

They had fired Ziva's replacement and made room for her when she was to come back from maternity leave. This morning, however, was the day that Ziva would come back to work.

Tony had driven to her apartment early in the morning, making sure to wake her up. She probably wasn't used to being up and ready for work again after her long leave. As he knocked on her door, the agent heard shuffling and a groan. With a small smile, Tony sighed and pulled the spare key from his pocket, walking into the dark apartment.

As he turned the lights on, he heard the shuffling and the groan once more. Ziva was curled up on the couch, blankets sprawled everywhere and Kalev wide awake in his crib, silently whimpering for his mother. Glancing at said person, Tony saw that she was shivering. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her from her slumber.

"Mmm…Tony. Why did you wake me up?" Ziva asked, rubbing her eyes and stretching tiredly. She lifted Kalev out of his makeshift crib, seeing as he was whimpering and making reaching motions towards her. The Israeli grabbed the baby blanket and draped it over her shoulder, allowing Kalev to feed.

"You have to go to work today, remember?" Tony stated. She sighed and nodded, standing up with Kalev still latched to her and walked to the bathroom. Ziva came out five minutes later with a robe on and a smiling Kalev in her arms.

"Could you please watch him while I take a shower and get ready for work?" she asked Tony. He smiled and nodded. "Sure, Ziva." She smiled at him and walked back into the bathroom. The agent looked back at Kalev.

"So now what, little man?"

* * *

About a half an hour later, Ziva had come out of the bathroom, robe wrapped around her body and hair wet. "I will get dressed and dry my hair, and then I will be ready," she said to Tony who was bouncing Kalev carefully on his leg. He nodded and walked into the kitchen, deciding to make Ziva some coffee.

As he poured the hot liquid in a mug he had found in her cupboard after it was finished, Tony heard a door open. Ziva walked down the stairs wearing the normal Ziva David work attire. A classy purple long-sleeved shirt and tan cargo pants. Her necklace was one of the many Tony had gotten her years before.

"Coffee? Tony, you should not have!" she exclaimed, smiling as she took a sip. Tony laughed. "Yeah, but I wanted to!"

"Would you like to help me bathe Kalev?" He smiled and nodded, following Ziva to the bathroom where she pulled out a baby tub and filled it with water in the sink.

After Kalev was bathed, changed, and dressed, they made their way to Tony's car. He couldn't help but smile at the motherly way Ziva was stroking the baby's cheek.

Ten minutes later, the arrived at NCIS where Ziva was attacked by Abby's hug. "Oh my God Ziva! You're back!" The goth jumped up and down, squealing, only to be calmed by Gibbs and Ducky who both kissed Ziva's cheek and gave her a light hug.

"Welcome back, Zivers."

* * *

The day had passed by quickly. Ziva had left Kalev with Abby, slightly fidgeting at the thought of her baby boy being away from her. It was now almost seven o'clock. The Israeli stood up, smiling at McGee and Tony who were watching her.

Turning to leave the bullpen, she suddenly dropped to her knees. Her arm was wrapped around her stomach and she had a hand to her mouth, coughing violently. Gibbs had come into the bullpen just in time to see her fall.

"Ziva!" he yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the office. Tony knelt beside her, rubbing her back. "It's going to be okay, Ziva," he whispered to her. McGee had run down to autopsy to retrieve Ducky and on the way up had stopped by Abby's lab to tell her to bring Kalev with her.

Ducky ran out of the elevator as fast as he could, stopping by the coughing Ziva. He pulled her hand away from her mouth and widened his eyes as he saw it was speckled with crimson blood.

"Oh dear. We must get Ziva to a hospital. Quick, help our poor girl onto her feet," the old Scotsman ordered. Gibbs and Tony grabbed her arms to pull her up, only to have her cry out in pain and go limp in their arms.

Abby, McGee, and Palmer all stood by, watching in horror as their friend got sicker and sicker. Kalev squirmed in Abby's arms, whimpering at his mother's distress and wanting nothing more than to hear her heartbeat.

* * *

I am so sorry that it was so short! I am not feeling very well and neither is my son. I will try to update sometime on Saturday. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

I am very sorry for not updating for a few days. My son has been sick and I have been having a few problems as well. I will most likely update for the whole week if there are not any problems with my son or the baby.

Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I have almost reached my goal! I want to at least get sixty or seventy reviews before I complete this story. With what I am planning, there is a strong possibility that there will be a sequel.

I do not have a definite name for the baby yet. But thank you to **girlskickass** for giving me a few names that I really enjoyed. I am thinking of either using Kelila or Maeva for the middle name! They are both so beautiful! Thank you very much!

One more thing before I begin. **Betherzz **and **Liat1989**, I had no idea what you were talking about when I read those reviews. xD I have not seen many American movies as of yet. I will be sure to watch that when I get the chance! Thank you for the idea! Oh, if any medical things I write are wrong, then I am sorry. I know nothing about them.

On with the story!

* * *

The ride to the hospital had been particularly long for Tony, who had ridden in the ambulance with Ziva, stroking her hand with his thumb. _Please be okay, Ziva. I love you so much. _

The doctors had immediately taken Ziva back through the doors of the ER. They had refused Tony access until they figured out what was wrong with her. Twenty minutes later, Abby, Gibbs, McGee, Palmer, Ducky, and Jenny all raced into the waiting room to find Tony slumped against one of the chairs, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor.

"DiNozzo, any word yet?" Gibbs asked. Tony shook his head. "They haven't been out to tell me anything yet."

Jenny took a seat next to the broken man and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she's going to be fine, Tony. She's Ziva, she can do anything." Once again, he nodded and kept his gaze on the emergency room doors.

McGee was silently reassuring Abby, who was freaking out in his embrace. "What if she has something serious! What if it's cancer! What if-,"

"Abby, calm down! She's going to be fine!" McGee interrupted her. Abby nodded sadly and lay her head on McGee's shoulder, one arm around his waist. Jenny was sitting between Gibbs and Ducky, cradling Kalev. Palmer sat quietly beside Tony, looking at him sympathetically.

Suddenly, the ER doors opened to reveal a doctor with a clipboard, causing everyone to stand up immediately. "Family of…Ms. David?" he asked, mispronouncing Ziva's last name. "Dah-veed!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"My apologies. Ms. David has a minor case of tuberculosis. We luckily caught it in time. The blood that she was coughing up came from both the virus and the fact that she had a cut on the inside of her throat from coughing. She is currently on antibiotics and resting. We would like to keep her tonight for observation. If her condition improves by tomorrow, then we'll be able to send her home. She will, however, need to stay in bed for at least a week at least. No hard work, only water to drink, and small amounts of food. You all may visit her, but one at a time. One person will be allowed to stay the night with her. She's in room 222," the doctor explained.

Everyone turned their eyes to Tony, as if telling him to go first. He nodded at them and walked back through the doors and up to Ziva's room. Once he found the room, he slowly pushed open the door, afraid of what he might see. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and smiled. She looked exactly like his Ziva.

Though her complexion was paler than normal and she had both an IV and a breathing tube in her nose, she looked completely normal. Tony could hear her steady breathing and the gentle hum of the ventilator. He smiled again and took her had in his, kissing it softly.

He sat there for a moment, taking in her beauty, when he felt her hand squeeze his. Her beautiful chocolate eyes were staring back at him, a smile on her face.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered. Ziva smiled again. "Hey yourself," she croaked, the name he gave her making her stomach flutter.

"You're going to be okay. We can take you home tomorrow if you're doing good. But you can't work for awhile," Tony explained. Knowing that the Israeli would protest about the part with no work, he put his finger to her mouth to hush her. "One of us will be with you at all times. You can come to NCIS with us, but you'll have to stay with Jenny, Abby, or Ducky and Palmer if Gibbs, McGee or I leave at any point."

She sighed. "Fine." Tony smiled at her. "That's my ninja. You should get some rest, I'm staying all night. Oh, Kalev's fine. Abby will bring him in with a change of pj's and some diapers and crib. I can watch him while you sleep. I know you won't want to be separated from him. I'll tell everyone to come back tomorrow if and when we get to take you home, okay?" Ziva nodded and yawned.

Tony watched as she fell asleep, her muscles relaxing. Abby came bouncing in the door seconds later, carrying Kalev, a baby bag, and his foldable crib. "Awh. She's so peaceful when she sleeps! Is she okay? Can we take her home tomorrow?" the goth was talking a mile a minute. Tony put a finger to his lips to shut her up.

"She's fine, Abby, just tired from the medication. I'll ask the doctor later if we can take her home. Is Kalev hungry? I forgot that she might have to feed him," he said.

"Yeah, he was fussing. I already changed him, so I can do that again after he eats if you want me to," Abby offered. Tony nodded and shook Ziva's shoulder gently. She woke up instantly and rubbed her eyes. "Did I not just fall asleep? Oh, hello Abby," she croaked. Abby waved and smiled at her groggy friend.

"Kalev's hungry. Abby just brought him here like five seconds after you fell asleep. She nodded tiredly, taking the now crying Kalev from the Goth's arms. Abby draped the baby blanket over Ziva's arms, allowing Kalev some privacy while he ate.

"So Ziva, when you're better, are you going to finally admit to Tony that you love him, care for him, and want him to be with him forever?" she asked as if it were the most simple question in the world.

Tony spit out his drink and Ziva's exhausted eyes were alert. "A-Abby!" Tony stuttered.

"What? I was just curious!" Ziva's eyes were still wide. She shook herself out of her daze when Kalev finished eating. She placed him over her shoulder and burped him, stopping when she heard the adorable child sigh and curl into the crook of her neck. Both Abby and Tony smiled.

"Well," Abby told them, "I'm going to go tell the others to come back tomorrow when you're ready. Goodnight, Ziva, Tony, Kalev! See you tomorrow!" With that, the bouncy goth left the room.

Ziva smiled tiredly at Tony, signaling him that she was ready to go back to sleep. He took Kalev from her arms after letting her kiss the baby's dark brown hair. He set the baby down in his crib, pulling it closer to the hospital bed. When he looked back up, Ziva was looking up at him patting the big empty space of her bed.

"Ziva, I can't fit in there," he told her. "Yes you can, you're not _that _fat," she countered with a smirk. He smiled at her and settled into the bed.

Ziva rested her head against his chest, taking in the amazing scent of him. Her eyes drooped. She rolled over and cuddled into Tony's side.

"I love you, Tony," she sighed, half asleep.

"I love you too, Ziva." He planted a kiss on her cheek, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

I am sorry if it was not that good, but I have been very distracted today. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I have no updated for a few days. I am currently sick and so is my son, so it has been pretty miserable around here. I really have nothing to say so,

On with the story!

* * *

The next morning, Gibbs and Jenny walked to Ziva's room to give her the news of her departure from the dreaded hospital. She was doing much better, but still was weak and had a fever. The doctors had told them to keep her on medicine for awhile until she felt better. They walked down the hall, hand in hand, talking to each other about Ziva and Tony.

"So Jethro, how long do you think it'll take for them to admit it?" Jenny asked the silver haired agent. He simply shrugged and opened the door when they arrived in front of it. Inside was a sight to behold. Tony and Ziva were cuddled up on the bed, sound asleep. He had his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Ziva had her face buried in his chest with one hand clutching his shirt and the other rested against his cheek.

"Who know, maybe they already have admitted it," Gibbs finally replied, a smile tugging at his lips. Jenny smiled and nodded, walking over to the couple on the hospital bed. "They look so peaceful and cute together. I'm not sure I want to wake them up," she said sadly. Gibbs nodded for her to wake the two agents from their peaceful slumber.

Tony immediately woke up when his shoulder was touched. He opened his eyes to reveal a smiling director and a sleeping Israeli in his arms. When she felt him move, Ziva woke up as well, groaning as she turned over and pulling the blankets close to her small body.

They all laughed at sleepy Ziva. Gibbs went over and put a hand to her forehead, causing her to open her eyes sleepily at him. He smiled. "C'mon Ziver. We're here to take you home. Just stay awake long enough to get yourself to the car. We'll carry you the rest of the way."

She nodded at Gibbs' words, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her head in a fatherly way and lifter her off of the bed, steadying her as she swayed on the ground. Jenny walked over to the frail woman and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to help you get dressed. I brought some pajamas with me so you're comfortable, okay?" Ziva smiled at the redhead and watched as the boys left her to change.

* * *

The car ride to Ziva's apartment was long. Between her moaning and coughing, the others couldn't help but shoot her a look of sympathy. She seemed miserable.

When they arrived at Ziva's apartment, Gibbs and Jenny made sure she was comfortable and alright before they left, leaving Tony with the sick Ziva. They had lied her down on her couch and covered her with a thick blanket. She was now huddled in a ball, using the arm of the couch as a pillow. Tony could hear her breath rattle in her throat. She then started to mumble something he couldn't understand.

"What was that, Sweetcheeks?"

"Mmm…There is…something that…you need to know about…Tony needs to….know,...Jenny."

"Really now? Consult your director, David. What is it that ails you?" Tony was trying desperately to hold back a laugh.

"Mmhm… But…Shhhhh…It is a…Hm…Secret," she moaned, turning over to face Tony on the other couch.

"Yeah…Go on. Tell your director what she needs to hear!"

"Tony…he…I…I…love him…He is…my best friend…" She trailed off after that, smiling a little and turning over towards the back of the couch.

Tony sat there, stunned by her words. She loved him? Wow, he didn't expect that. Sure, he always loved her. She was sexy, smart, funny, and everything he wanted. But he never thought she would love him back! His heart fluttered. He was about to stand up when Ziva moaned again and rolled over, opening her eyes.

"Hey Tony. What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes like a child. She then noticed something odd.

Ziva sat up quickly and stood up. She was hit with a dizzy spell and fell back to the couch, placing a hand on her head.

"Whoa there, Ninja. What's bugging you?" Tony asked gently.

"Kalev. Where is Kalev? I need my baby!" By now, Ziva was hypervenalating. Tony ran to the kitchen to grab a cup of water. He laid her back on the couch and slowly poured the water into her mouth. She coughed a bit and calmed down, still breathing hard.

"Ziva, it's okay. He's with Abby. She's bringing him here soon, don't worry. The doctors wanted to check him out once more before they left. Don't worry, Ziva. He's fine."

She gave a small nod and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. "I have never been so far apart from him when I did not know where he was. I am sorry for worrying you, Tony."

Tony just rubbed her back and hugged her to his body.

Later that night, Abby arrived with Kalev. She had changed and bathed him, so now all Ziva needed to do was feed him. After he ate, the two month old settled into a deep sleep, his hands clutching his mother's shirt. Abby stayed all night, taking her place on the other couch and snoring slightly. Tony had wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulder. She fell asleep that way, Tony watching over her and her best friend by her side as well.

* * *

Ziva woke up early the next morning to a smell coming from the kitchen. She stood up, grabbing the sleeping Kalev from his crib and feeling much better, walked to the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen, Abby and Tony were dancing around, singing with spatulas and whisks held to their mouths. By the looks of it, they were making pancakes and eggs. She laughed a little, causing Abby to swing around quickly and dramatically.

"Welcome to the world of eggs and pancakes, Ziva!" The goth swung her arms around Ziva, being careful not to squish Kalev, who was now wide awake and laughing at the scene before him that he didn't quite understand. Tony walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, hugging her slightly.

"Awwwww!" Abby squealed. Both agents blushed and looked away from each other.

"I'll just…go set the table," Tony announced, walking to the cupboards and withdrawing three plates. Ziva stood by Abby, watching her with questioning eyes.

"Oh c'mon, Zi! You know you like him!" Ziva just stared and walked back to the table, blushing and smiling slightly.

While Tony was setting the table, he couldn't stop thinking about what Ziva had said in her sleep. Did she really mean it? He needed to make a move, and fast, if he were to be with her. Casting a glance at her, Tony once again took in all of her beauty.

Her curves, her beautiful chocolate eyes, her perfect face, and the way she looked holding Kalev, oh yeah. That was hot. Suddenly, an idea hit him. He was going to take her somewhere that they could have the perfect night.

"Hey Zee-vah! Hurry up your breakfast! Get Kalev ready to go! We're headed to the zoo!"

* * *

I am sorry this was not very good and nothing good happened. I am having trouble concentrating. I have decided that I will be writing some one-shots. Hopefully they will be good. Well, goodnight and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

I really do not have anything to say this time. Uhm…I feel better. So does my son, which is why I am writing right now. I am due to have my baby in a few weeks, so I might take longer breaks in writing. I will try to get as much done as possible! My goal is to get at least seventy or eighty reviews before this story is complete. But do not forget, there will be a sequel! I am going to put a song in this. You must listen to it and read at the same time, for if you do not, it will not have the same affect!

I do not own the song or the show.

Song: To the Sky by Owl City.

On with the story!

* * *

Tony had practically dragged Ziva out of the house and to the zoo. Little Kalev was happily giggling as they walked to the entrance of the zoo. She hadn't really wanted to go to the zoo. Now that she was at the entrance, she decided that she was wrong. A stone path led through the whole facility, allowing access to see the exhibits with all of the exotic animals.

Kalev giggled louder and clapped his hands together. Ziva smiled at her son. They walked around for a little while, happily pointing out a new exhibit that they had seen. At one point, Ziva had grabbed Tony's arm, pulling him to an exhibit that he didn't recognize.

"Tigers, Tony! They are tigers! Tigers are my absolute favorite animals!" He smiled at her excitedness. She stopped bouncing and switched Kalev into her other arm, the squirming child making her right arm ache. "I think he is hungry," she said.

Tony nodded. "We can go find a bench or somewhere so you can feed him. Are you hungry too?" she nodded and he smiled. "Okay then. I guess we're going to have lunch a little early!"

They walked down the stone path, arguing over where they would eat.

"Why can't we just go to the pizza booth?" Tony complained.

"Because. I do not want pizza. I want fries!" Ziva countered.

Tony shook his head and dragged her over to the stand with Hamburgers and Fries. "Fine. We'll eat here. Happy now?" he asked her, annoyed.

She smirked and nodded. "Incredibly," she replied.

They ordered their food and sat down under the pavilion. Ziva fed Kalev with the baby blanket over her shoulder. After they finished eating, Tony began to bug Ziva.

"I need to take you somewhere," he said.

"Have you not already done so?" she replied.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Smart ass. I meant somewhere else."

She sighed. "Fine. But we should take Kalev to Abby or Jenny. He needs to sleep and a bath."

He nodded. They got back in the car and drove to Gibbs' house, where they were certain they would find Jenny. Their assumption was correct, for Jenny was curled up on Gibbs' couch. He answered the door, a smile on his face.

"What can I do for you, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs' gruff voice.

"We were wondering if you and Jenny could watch after Kalev for awhile. Tony has somewhere to take me, and Kalev has to sleep," Ziva answered. Jenny had come to the door, a sleepy expression on her face, and gently took Kalev from his hesitant mother.

"Are you sure that you're okay about leaving him?" Jenny asked. Ziva nodded. "I know he is in good hands." She passed the redhead the baby bag and hugged both Gibbs and Jenny.

"I will be back soon. We will not be gone long," the young Israeli told her parents, kissing her son on the forehead before turning around with Tony and walking back to the car. She shut her eyes momentarily and sighed. Tony looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay without him? I mean you practically freaked out when he was gone," he asked, concern thick in his voice. She nodded slowly, a small smile forming on her face.

"I did not know where he was the last time. At least now I know where he is and I know I can trust Gibbs and Jenny not to let anything happen to him. I was eventually going to have to separate from him for awhile."

Tony smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist as they continued to the car.

* * *

When they reached Tony's special location, it was already sunset. The sky was a beautiful pink and yellow. As they pulled up and got out of the car, he watched as Ziva looked towards three children chasing each other on the playground.

"I know I am going to miss Kalev's baby years, but I cannot wait to see him run around and have fun," she whispered, her eyes meeting Tony's.

_Da, da, da da, da, da, da, dada da._

_Da, da, da da, da, da, da, dada da. _

"Close your eyes, don't peek, and follow me. I'll guide you," he said gently, grabbing her hand in his. She smiled and closed her eyes.

_Shipwreck in a sea of faces, there's a dreamy world up there._

_Dear friends in higher places, carry me away from here._

She felt him guide her through some bushes. "Watch your step, there's a branch on the path," he had told her. The darkness that she saw with her eyes closed as the sun's setting light cast upon them.

_Travel light let the sun eclipse you,_

'_Cause your flight is about to leave_

They came to a halt; the sun's glow vanishing from Ziva's closed eyes. "Get ready to open your eyes. One…Two...Three!"

_And there's more to this brave adventure_

_Than you'd ever believe_

Her mouth opened wide when she saw what was in front of her.

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you._

_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_

_Chase your dreams and remember me, speak bravery_

_Because after all those wings will take you up, so high_

Her eyes were wide the beauty that was before her eyes almost making them tear up.

_So bid the forest floor goodbye as you embrace the wind and,_

_Take to the sky!_

Tony gently pushed her down on the bench that was situated up on the cliffs' edge. Beautiful daffodils bloomed beside the bench, a few new buds springing up from the soft, green grass. Directly below the cliff, a river flowed silently. The sun had almost set, casing a yellowish glow to hug the mountains. A few stars had already begun to show, as well as the moon. It was truly a sight to behold.

_On the hills of lore and wonder_

_There's a stormy world up there_

"By the look on your face, I assume that this was a great idea and that Tony is the greatest man alive?" Tony had his cheeky grin on his face. Ziva didn't answer. She instead kept her eyes fixated on the scene.

_You can't whisper above the thunder_

_But you can fly anywhere._

"Tony…I do not know what to say…" A variety of birds interrupted her by flying above the sun itself, it seemed, making them turn a shade of purple. It only added to the beauty.

_Purple burst of paper birds this,_

_Picture paints a thousand words_

_So take a breath of mist and mystery_

_And don't look back_

Being up on this cliff made Ziva feel as if she were soaring over the scenery itself.

_Birdseye view awake the stars _

'_Cause they're all around you._

Ziva turned her face to Tony's, his bright hazel eyes looking into her deep chocolate ones.

_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_

_Chase your dreams and remember me, speak bravery_

They kept leaning closer and closer…

'_Cause after all those wings will take you up, so high_

_So bid the forest floor goodbye as you embrace the wind and,_

…until they captures each other's lips with their own.

_Take to the sky._

The kiss deepened. Both of their eyes were closed in pure happiness and joy. Their lips parted. They took a moment to look in each others' eyes.

_There's a realm above the trees_

Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist, pulling her close and grasping her hand in his own.

_Where the lost are finally found._

A gentle breeze made the red, yellow, and orange leaves of autumn swoosh up around them, adding to the romantic moment.

_Touch your feathers to the breeze_

_And leave the ground_

"I love you, Ziva," Tony whispered in her ear, causing her to blush and face him, a huge grin on her face. "I love you too, Tony. More than you ever know," she whispered in reply. The sun had gone down by now, casting the valley with a beautiful shadow and making the stars glow brighter.

_Birdseye view awake the stars _

'_Cause they're all around you._

_Wide eyes will always brighten the view_

_Chase your dreams and remember me, speak bravery_

'_Cause after all those wings will take you up, so high._

_So bid the forest floor goodbye as you embrace the wind and…_

Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder, cuddling into his warm embrace. _This is perfect…_ she thought as she began to doze off.

_Take to the sky._

* * *

Whoa! That was a long chapter for me! I hope you liked it, because it was really fun to write. Please review! They keep me writing! Goodnight!


	11. Chapter 11

C'mon guys! I need more reviews for this story! If I don't get to at least seventy reviews after I submit this chapter, I will wait until then. Thank you to those who have reviewed! This chapter will either be shorter or longer, depending on how fast my mind works.

I have decided to name my daughter Sophie Maeva! Thank you to **girlskickass **again for giving me the middle name! It is greatly appreciated! Okay well…

On with the story!

* * *

That night, both Tony and Ziva arrived on Gibbs' doorstep with a smile on their faces. Gibbs looked skeptical but decided to leave it for another time, knowing very well what had happened. They picked up Kalev and went back to Ziva's apartment. After Kalev was asleep in his crib, the two of them exited the bedroom and made their way towards the couch, Ziva with the baby monitor.

"So…What happens now?" Ziva had asked timidly.

"I don't really know. Anything could happen," he whispered to her, his face mere centimeters from her own. She smiled seductively and placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. As it began to get more passionate, Tony began to remove her clothes while she did the same.

Ziva was in nothing but her underwear nor was Tony. He cupped her breasts, massaging them lovingly. She moaned in delight as she pulled him down for another passionate kiss. She forcefully turned them over, causing Tony to fall on the ground, letting out a grunt. She was now on top, removing his underwear. His erection was making her feel something that she never quite experienced before.

Tony turned over so that he was the dominate one on top and began to remove her underwear, smiling at her wetness. "Oh Ziva," he moaned," You're so wet."

Ziva returned the smile, lust showing her chocolate eyes. She wanted him now. Once again, she turned over so that she could be on top. They both watched as she slowly impaled herself with his throbbing member until he completely filled her up. She moaned in pleasure as she began to ride him. Tony complied easily and began to move rhythmically with her, thrusting as hard as he could.

"Oh Tony!" she moaned and began to ride him faster. They were both near their point. With one more thrust, Tony released his seed inside of her. Ziva did the same, her orgasm and his own making her collapse on his stomach. Her body stopped shuddering, making her look deep into Tony's eyes, who were staring into her own.

"I love you," he whispered to Ziva. She sighed and rested her head back on his chest.

"I love you too, Tony," she whispered back. They began to kiss passionately again until they heard the baby monitor. Ziva could hear the soft cries of her son, then the sound of shattering glass…

Ziva jumped up with wide eyes and quickly grabbed the blanket that was covering the couch to put around her naked body. She ran as fast as she ever had until she finally reached the bedroom door, swinging it open, only to find glass scattered all over the floor and the curtains blowing in the wind.

Tony appeared in the room with a robe around his body only to find Ziva staring in the empty crib, tears flowing down her face.

"Ziva…" Tony began. He was cut off when she shook her head and turned around, embracing him and sobbing into the robe.

"T-t-they took him, Tony!" she sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body, leading her to the ground. They sat there for a moment, Ziva's sobbing growing softer.

"Its okay, Ziva. We'll get him back." When she still didn't look up, Tony tried again. "C'mon! Where's the tough ninja I know who'll seriously maim anyone who touches anything precious to her?"

The heartbroken Israeli looked up, her eyes still filled with tears. "I am going to kill the person who took my baby boy the slowest and most painful way known to human," she said in a menacing tone.

"Man, Zi. Known to man," Tony corrected while brushing his hand gently over her head. "And I'm going to help you with that," he promised.

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny had been woken from their peaceful sleep on Gibbs' couch by his cell phone buzzing on the coffee table.

"Who is it?" Jenny asked tiredly.

"Ziva," Gibbs answered curtly before answering, "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs!" came Ziva's frantic and shaky voice, "I need your help. Someone took Kalev!"

"Meet Jenny and me at NCIS in ten minutes. Call Abby, McGee, Ducky, and even Palmer if you want. We'll get him back, Ziva. Don't you worry," he promised his daughter, then hung up.

"What happened, Jethro?" came the redhead's second question.

"Kalev was kidnapped. Get up; we're meeting everyone at NCIS in ten."

* * *

Almost exactly ten minutes later, five cars pulled up to NCIS, already seeing one in the parking garage. Everyone ran into the building. When they got a look at the distraught couple and the tear stains on Ziva's cheeks, Abby and Jenny immediately went up to console their friend. Tony pulled the boys aside and told them the story.

"And where were you two when this happened?" McGee asked.

"Uhm…uh…Making…Stuff?" Tony stuttered nervously.

"What kind of stuff?" Palmer asked, oblivious to the meaning.

"Oh you know. Uhm…Late dinner?" Tony's reply was pathetic. Ducky and Gibbs exchanged looks of knowing, then turning their attention back to the girls.

"Abs, do you think you could get some prints?" Gibbs asked his other daughter who still had her hands on Ziva's shoulder and black mascara stains starting to show on her pale cheeks. She nodded as if it were brain surgery.

Ducky stepped in. "Ziva dear, I know you want to get young Kalev back immediately, but we all need out rest, especially Tony and yourself. After all, it is almost one in the morning."

Ziva hesitantly nodded. Tony sensed that even though she agreed, she wouldn't be sleeping until she got Kalev back.

"How about we all get our stuff together and stay at Ziva's so we can work in the morning?" Palmer suggested.

"I'll go get my fingerprint kit!" Abby announced before running down the hall, her pigtails bouncing.

"Don't worry, Ziver," Gibbs whispered as he hugged the still shaking girl, "We'll get him back."

She nodded again. Even though her hope wasn't very reliable at the moment, she trusted that her family would do anything they could to get her son back.

* * *

The team returned to Ziva's around one thirty. Abby and McGee were sound asleep on the floor in black sleeping bags that Abby had brought, her head resting on his chest.

Gibbs and Jenny sat in the loveseat, the silver-haired man holding the redhead protectively in his arms. _It must feel like Paris again to them _Ziva thought.

Ducky and Palmer both slept peacefully in the two armchairs that sat in the corners of the living room.

Finally, Ziva and Tony sat on the sofa. Tony was already fast asleep. Ziva was obviously too stressed and worried to sleep. Out of boredom, she left the living room, being careful not to wake the others and walked to the bedroom.

The Israeli spotted her son's blanket, the one that she had brought him back from Israel in. She stroked the fabric, smiling at the memory of seeing her son on his way to freedom. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she slid down the wall, sitting beside to door.

Ziva jumped when she heard the door creak open. She was surprised to see Palmer standing there, a sheepish look on his face.

"I-I heard you get up and uh, I was wondering if you were okay?"

"I am fine, Palmer. Just…hoping…that we get him back. I do not know what I would do without him," she replied.

"Oh…Okay then." He began to leave when Ziva stopped him.

"Wait!" she quietly exclaimed, "Do you…Do you think we will get him back?" Her voice sounded as innocent as it could get.

Palmer gave a nervous smile and nodded, stepping closer to the distraught mother. "I do. Trust me; we'll do everything we can to make sure that you get your son back."

He then did something that surprised both Ziva and himself. He hugged her. Palmer, the man who was always jumpy around everyone, who barely ever spoke to any of them, actually hugged her. The brotherly way made Ziva hug him back.

"Thank you, Palmer. I needed that," she whispered.

"I'm here any time you need me. That's what brothers are for. Now c'mon, you need to sleep," he said gently as he led her down and back to her spot on the couch. Ziva snuggled back into Tony's chest and fell into a peaceful slumber, clutching Kalev's blanket in her right hand.

* * *

That was a good chapter in my opinion. I liked that one; it was good writing and did not take me very long. I was going to write more but my head is starting to hurt and I cannot stop coughing. There is something going around here and everyone has it. Please review! Goodnight everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for those reviews! They make me so happy! I am working on a couple of one-shots but they will not be finished for a few days or so. The name for the man who took Kalev is actually one of my friends and with his permission, I was allowed to use his first name, but I just made the last name up. I do not have anything else to announce so,

On with the story!

* * *

When morning came, everyone woke up to see Ziva pacing back and forth in her kitchen. The table had been set with coffee at each chair and a piece of toast for everyone.

"What's all this Ziva dear?" Ducky asked. Ziva smiled and gestured for everyone to sit down.

"No matter how much I need to protect my son, I still need to protect my family. You all need to eat in order to work. So, enjoy," she said with a tiny smile.

After everyone, with the exception of Ziva, ate, the all began to work in the bedroom. Abby had her fingerprint kit open and was working on getting prints off of the windowsill and the glass. McGee was taking pictures of the scene. Gibbs and Jenny were searching around for anything that could be a clue while Tony was consoling Ziva who was silently suffering in the corner.

"Don't worry, Ziva. We'll get him back. We got the best people on our side and you know that!" Tony said gently with his voice filled with hope.

Ziva smiled and nodded, chuckling a little when he wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"I got a print!" Abby shouted suddenly, giving Ziva a small ray of hope. Everyone crowded around the forensic scientist staring at the piece of tape with a finger print on it. She jumped up suddenly and held the tape in tweezers dramatically in the air. "TO THE LAB!"

* * *

The whole team was sitting in Abby's lab, impatiently waiting for the fingerprint database to match the fingerprint. Considering she only got about an hour or two of sleep last night, Ziva was beginning to doze off. She stood up immediately from her position on the floor when Abby's machine beeped, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

A picture of a rough looking foreign man appeared on the screen. Ziva's eyes went wide when she saw him, letting everyone know that she already knew who he was. Without a word, she stormed out of the room and ran as fast as she could up the stairs and to the parking garage.

Tony, Gibbs, and Jenny ran after her as fast as they could, attempting to catch up to the fast Israeli. They practically had to jump in her car, which was already moving by the time they caught up with her.

As car horns blared through the streets, everyone in the car held on for dear life. Finally Gibbs needed to know what was happening.

"Ziva! Where are we going! Who took Kalev!" he demanded, raising his voice as loud as possible in order for her to hear him.

"Eban Rassif. He used to be my partner in Mossad. We have worked together on many occasions. Our friendship turned to hatred when my father chose me to come to America instead of himself," she said, venom dripping in every word.

They drove for a few more minutes until they arrived at an abandoned looking house. Jenny assumed that it was one of the safe houses that were set up in random areas. Ziva put the car in park and grabbed her gun out of it's' holster and proceeded to stalk towards the safe house.

Tony stood beside her, his gun also drawn. Gibbs and Jenny ran around back with theirs drawn also. Ziva nodded at Tony, telling him to kick in the door.

Once the door was open, Ziva went in first, pointing her gun and checking different rooms.

"Clear!" she shouted, signaling for Gibbs and Jenny to make their way in. They searched the house and came up empty handed. Ziva sighed in frustration.

"I know he is here somewhere. I just know!" She started to check cabinets and drawers, turning the whole place practically upside down. Jenny started looking at the walls observing the pictures. She suddenly saw a break in the wall, as if someone had put a loose board over it.

"Ziva! Over here!" she shouted to get the attention of her daughter. Ziva took a look at the wood and randomly kicked it in, revealing a secret entrance. She got down on her knees and crawled through the small opening. On the other side was a room with many beds. Two cribs sat in the corner with little pieces of paper taped to the end.

Not bothering to read them, Ziva ran over to the cribs, almost crying out in joy as she saw her small son sleeping peacefully in the crib on the right. She picked him up gently and hugged him as if he were her lifeline. The others crawled through and smiled when they say Ziva hugging her son tightly to her chest. Her grip loosened when she cast a glance into the other crib. In it, was another baby. A girl, she assumed, considering the pink bow on its head. She picked up the child in her other arm and turned to face her family.

"She can be no older than a month or two," she said softly as to not wake the sleeping children in her arms. Tony had to admit, she looked pretty good holding the two children in her arms. She looked at the nametag on the girl's crib. Adi was on her crib and Eban's own name was on Kalev's.

The two babies awoke when the sound of shattering glass was heard somewhere out of the secret room. A gunshot rang through the air, causing Ziva to clutch the two children tightly to her chest protectively once again and Tony and Jenny to run over to Ziva, wrapping their arms protectively around her.

When everything went quiet again, Ziva opened her eyes to see Gibbs coming back in the room, re-holstering his gun at his hips and smiling. "Now we're even," he said, making her smile.

* * *

They arrived back at NCIS almost twenty minutes later after having the police come and pick up Eban's body. Abby immediately ran up to them and hugged them tight, her eyes widening at the extra baby in Ziva's arms.

"Geeze, Zi! You sure do make babies fast!" Everyone laughed at Abby's little joke. Ducky and Palmer came upstairs and let out a quiet cheer for their success at retrieving the child and rescuing an abandoned one.

Ducky took the two children down to the autopsy with Ziva practically hovering over his shoulder, her protective gaze not leaving the two babies.

"They could not match her DNA with anyone who recently gave birth in any hospital within Maryland. I…I have decided to keep her, Ducky," she told the Scotsman who smiled at her.

"I think little Kalev and little Adi will make good siblings," he told her, nodding his head towards the sleeping babies who lay on the padded autopsy table that Ducky had prepared. Tony and everyone else came down in time to watch the special exchange between mother and children. He wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulder.

The babies' hands were intertwined. Ziva smiled at them and gently picked up their free hands. Both Kalev and Adi grew a smile on their little chubby faces. _This is right. _This _is the true way a family should be…_

* * *

I liked that chapter! Thank you for the amazing reviews! Please help me reach my goal to achieve at least 90 before the story is finished! Please review! Goodnight!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the amazing reviews! The other baby was not an original idea. I came up with it at the last minute and thought it would be a good surprise. I have about maybe two or three chapters left for this story. Possibly more, but I do not know yet. The sequel that I am planning will be awesome! So please review that one when I am done with this one!

My cat Dusti died yesterday. I am going to honor her by eventually putting her in this story or the sequel. Rest In Peace, Dusti.

Well,

On with the story!

* * *

That night, Tony went home with Ziva and the two babies. Even though neither of them was his, he still felt that fatherly protection towards the small humans. Ziva had fallen asleep in the backseat of the car, both children in her arms, sleeping just as peacefully as she was.

Tony regretted having to wake her up when they arrived at his apartment. Gibbs had ordered him to take Ziva and the kids to his apartment until they got everything straightened out in the morning and checked Ziva's apartment for anything harmful.

He gently shook the Israeli awake. She sat up and placed the two now squirming bundles on her lap and rubbed her eyes vigorously like a child.

"Mmm, what time is it?" she asked sleepily. Tony smiled at her tiredness and helped her out of the car, taking Adi in one of his arms. She stumbled slightly, causing Tony to react quickly and steady her.

"Whoa there, Ninja. You're really tired, aren't you? It's almost 12. You should feed them. I came prepared with fresh diapers and Abby dropped by a few clothes for them both," he said, practically all in one breath. Ziva nodded, struggling to keep her eyes open long enough to get to the room.

* * *

Tony unlocked the door to his apartment and let Ziva go first, who took Adi from his arms and started up the stairs.

Confused, Tony questioned her motives. "Where are you going?"

"To get their clothes and diapers. I am going to give them baths and feed them. Now where are those diapers?" Tony hopped up the steps and grabbed the big pack of diapers he had stashed somewhere.

"Do you need help washing them? I'd be glad to help you," Tony asked before Ziva went into the bathroom. She nodded.

"I am going to feed them first. After that is done, I will tell you when they are ready for their baths." She closed the door, leaving Tony to do whatever for about another ten minutes or so.

* * *

Tony and Ziva knelt over the bathtub in his bathroom, each holding one baby. Her eyes were still drooping, but she was trying her best to keep them open. Ziva had Adi and Tony had Kalev. Ever since that night when they made love, she had trusted him more than ever to handle her child.

They supported the babies' backs and washed their fragile skin with Johnson's Baby Wash that Tony had found hidden deep within his bathroom closet. The shampoo for their hair, however, caused the babies to fuss.

When the soap entered Kalev's eye, he began to scream. The distressed look on Ziva's face made him switch babies with her so she could comfort her son. She grabbed a wash cloth and gently wiped the soap fro his eyes. Kalev immediately smiled at his mother and giggled a bit at the water dripping from his curly, wet brown hair.

After the babies were clean and fed, Ziva gave them a clean diaper and dressed them in pajamas. Considering she didn't own any baby clothes for girls, she had to use Kalev's pajamas with little blue clouds on them.

Now that Adi was clean, Ziva could get a good look at the beautiful baby girl in Tony's arms. Her soft black hair was messed up in a little tuft. It looked like she had a black cloud on her head. Her little green eyes were wide and her tiny pink lips were twisted into a smile as Tony cooed at her and tickled her stomach. Ziva smiled at the exchange and couldn't help but think that Tony would be a good father.

* * *

That night, Tony and Ziva lay on both ends of the bed with the two babies in between them. Kalev and Adi were playing with each other's hands and faces. They both yawned, snuggling into each other. Ziva and Tony wrapped their arms around the sleepy children and hugged them close, keeping them warm.

"I am glad that I decided to adopt her. I talked with Jenny earlier. She said that Adi came from an orphanage. She was just dropped off a few weeks ago and went missing when a man stole her. They thanked us for getting her back," Ziva told Tony, who was smiling at her beauty in the moonlit room.

"That's good. You're an awesome mom," he replied in a smooth voice, sending shivers down Ziva's spine. They're faces got closer and closer until they were leaning over the babies and kissing passionately. Ziva broke the kiss and pushed him back a bit before gathering up the babies and putting them in the crib.

"There, now we can continue," the Israeli said in a sexy tony as she climbed on Tony, kissing him once again. She could feel his erection starting to brush against her inner thigh, making her only crave him more. Within a few minutes, they both had removed their clothes and began the same thing they had done the previous night.

With Tony still inside her, Ziva lay back down on his chest, breathing hard the smile on her face telling him that she enjoyed everything. They fell asleep that way, as closely connected as possible.

* * *

Eh, that chapter was okay. Not my best, but not my worst. Sorry it was so short; I am still a little upset about my cat. Rest in Peace, Dusti. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Wow. I almost have 100 reviews! I think I am going to reach that. If I hit 100, I will guarantee a sequel.

Thank you for all of your kind words about Dusti. She was a good cat, very old and sweet. She will be missed.

I am due in a week! I might be taking a long break. About two to four days will be all that I need. Well,

On with the story!

* * *

_Two months later._

Kalev was now beginning to get more and more active. He was starting to get the hang of crawling around and babbling too. Adi was the same. Her beautiful black hair was now down to her tiny little shoulders, wrapped around her face gently, showing off her bright green eyes.

Ziva and Tony were now officially a couple. They had a long talk with Gibbs about a month ago about everything, considering Tony wouldn't dare date his daughter like figure without his permission. Gibbs and everyone in the bullpen, autopsy, and Abby's lab had placed a bet with over 500 dollars to win. Jenny and Ducky had won.

It was early morning in the bullpen. Tony was down in Abby's lab, dropping off the babies until they came back from the case that they had to continue investigating.

Ziva had her head down on her desk, her curly brown locks frilled around her paperwork. They had all been working for twelve hours straight and considering the babies cried all night, Ziva hadn't gotten a wink of sleep for about three days. McGee was watching her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, Ziva?" he asked, somewhat timidly.

She lifted her face from her arms for a moment and replied with a moan. McGee didn't think she was going to come back up until she lifted her head again and leaned back in her chair, sighing loudly.

"Kalev and Adi have kept me awake for three nights straight. I have not gotten any sleep," she replied, exhaustion clearly in her voice. McGee nodded.

"You should go to sleep. I'll wake you up if Gibbs needs us. He should understand." Ziva flashed him a grateful smile and put her head back in her arms. It wasn't long before Tony showed up in the bullpen, singing some random song.

"Da da da-…" he was cut off my McGee shushing him, the younger agent putting his finger over his lips and pointing to a sound asleep Ziva.

"She's asleep, Tony. Have you been helping her with the babies? She says she hasn't slept in three days," McGee accused. Tony held up his hands in defense.

"She offered to get them! Every time I would get up, she would get up quicker and comfort them! It wasn't my fault!" He was then met with a sharp pain in the back of his head. Turning around, he saw Gibbs standing there with coffee.

"Shut up, DiNozzo, you'll wake up Ziva. You should take her home, she doesn't look too good. We'll finish up soon. Get home soon, a tornado is supposed to rip it's way through here any time now," Gibbs demanded, his fatherly instincts taking over as he put a hand on Ziva's forehead. She moaned under his touch and slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Oh. Hi Gibbs," she said tiredly, yawning. She looked up at the other agent and her boyfriend surrounding her with concerned expressions.

"Hey, Ziv. You feeling okay?" Tony asked, placing a comforting hand on his girlfriend's back. She started to nod, but changed it into a shake of her head.

"Actually, no, not really. My head hurts and my stomach is swirling," she answered honestly, putting a hand weakly on her forehead and another on her stomach.

"Churning, Ziva. Your stomach is churning," Tony corrected. His smile was wiped off of his face when Gibbs slapped his head. The silver-haired man bent down to his sick agent's side and looked her in the eyes.

"DiNozzo's gonna take you home, Ziver. Get some sleep, take some medicine. McGee and I will take care of this." His tone was fatherly and caring. Ziva nodded and reached for Tony's arm to help her up. One she steadied herself, she started walking towards Abby's lab.

"I am going to get Adi and Kalev. I will be right back," she announced, leaving the room.

* * *

Once down in Abby's lab, Ziva had to shout over the music to get the Goth's attention. The music combined with her own yelling was making the Israeli's headache even worse. Finally, Abby heard her and turned off the music, whirling around to hug Ziva. Her stomach lurched, but she held in the nausea that threatened to show on her face.

"Ziva! How are ya? What do you need? Anything? Can I do anything for you? The babies are-." She was cut off by Ziva's voice.

"Abby! Everything is fine. I am just going home early and I need Kalev and Adi," Ziva said, rubbing her temples.

"Are you sick?" Abby asked. Ziva nodded and picked up her two children from the playpen that they were currently resided in.

"Yes, a little bit. My stomach does not feel right and my head is hurting." Abby sent her 'get wells' to Ziva and waved as she left the lab slowly, supporting herself on the hand rail.

* * *

Ziva and Tony left after she returned from Abby's lab with the two babies. On the way home, Ziva fell asleep in the car, her head resting on the cool glass of the window and her breath rattling in her chest. She was no longer snoring, but taking soft breaths from her mouth and snuggling into the fabric of the car's passenger seat. Both Kalev and Adi fell asleep as well, their tiny heads resting on the softness of their car seats.

Tony had to carry his girlfriend in his apartment while she held the babies, barely awake. He grabbed the babies from her protective grasp and placed them in their temporary cribs. That reminded him; they needed to get real cribs for their children. Yes, 'their' children. Tony's mind flashed back to the night when Ziva asked him a very important question.

_Adi and Kalev slept on Ziva's chest as she lay on Tony's couch, her feet in his lap. They had started dating a few weeks ago and things couldn't be better. They were in the middle of a movie when Ziva suddenly sat up carefully and placed the sleeping children in the crib beside the couch, pausing the movie as she turned to Tony._

"_I have a very important question to ask you, Tony," she said in a serious tone._

"_And that would be…?" he prompted._

"_Considering the father to Kalev is dead and Adi does not have a father anymore, would you…would you uhm…"she really didn't know how to ask him._

_Tony knew what she was going to say. He silenced her as he pressed his lips against hers. They kissed for a few moments until Tony pulled back and looked her in the eyes._

"_Of course I'll be their father," he whispered to Ziva, the beautiful Israeli's smile getting bigger. She wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear._

"_Thank you so much, Tony."_

_He hugged her back. "You're welcome, Ziva. Now I have a question for you," he said._

_She looked confused. "And what would that be?"_

"_Will you move in with me?" Her smile widened again and her eyes brightened. She knew he already took that as a yes so she jumped in his arms once more and hugged him like there was no tomorrow._

Tony was snapped out of his memories when he heard Ziva groan in his arms.

"You okay, Ziva?" he asked, worried about his girlfriend who was looking paler by the second. She opened her eyes a bit.

"It is hot in here. My stomach will not stop moving around and my head will not stop pounding against my skull," she told him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Tony set her on the couch and walked off towards the bathroom, returning with a bottle and a washcloth in his hands. He pushed her back and placed the wet cloth on her burning forehead.

"Here, take these. They'll bring your fever down and help with your headache," he said gently to her. She was about to say something else when the crashing sound of thunder and the bright light from the lightning illuminated and filled the room. When it all calmed down, the cries of the four month old babies alerted Ziva to run to the bedroom, coming back with them cradled in her arms. She was cooing them in order to calm them down.

"Hey, come here," Tony whispered to Ziva, seeing the slight fear in her eyes. She gladly took him up on his offer to comfort her and climbed into his embrace. He felt her shaking and the heat radiating off of her body.

"Thunder has always scared me. It sounds like bombs. Like the bomb that killed Tali," she whispered, her voice shaking a bit. Her children had started to calm down and were now settling back into sleep.

They both looked out of the window behind them and saw the grey clouds starting to swirl. Their eyes widened as a funnel started to protrude from the spinning mass. They stood up as quickly as possible, Ziva swaying a bit as a wave of dizziness from standing up too fast slowed her down. Tony grabbed her and picked her up bridal style, running for the safest spot in his apartment, the bathroom.

The agent set down his girlfriend and his babies in the bathtub, running back into the bedroom and dragging the mattress off of the bed. It fit perfectly over the three people in the tub. As Tony turned around to run out of the bathroom, he felt a hand grab his. He turned to face the worried eyes of Ziva.

"Tony where are you going?" she yelled. He pulled out of her grasp and grabbed her ace with his hands gently.

"I'm going to make sure everyone's in a safe place. I'll be right back," he promised and kissed her forehead and lips. With that, he left the bathroom, leaving his scared children and his even more terrified girlfriend.

* * *

An hour had passed with no sign of Tony. Ziva would have gone searching sooner, but when she stood to leave the bathroom, her children cried as the building shook, causing her to hide back under the mattress. She attempted to call his cell phone from hers but received no answer. She started dialing his number again when she got an incoming call from Gibbs.

"Shalom, Gibbs," she answered, frowning at how worried her voice sounded.

"Ziva! Are you, Tony and the babies alright?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"The babies and I are fine, but Tony left an hour ago to search for people who needed help too. He has no returned. I am scared Gibbs…Very, very scared," she whispered that last part.

"I know, Ziva. Don't worry, McGee and I will be there in about ten minutes. Stay wherever you are and we'll come find you. There's a lot of damage outside." With that, her boss hung up.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Gibbs and McGee slowly walked through Tony's apartment door to see Ziva sitting on the couch with Kalev and Adi, who were silently fidgeting in her arms. With a closer examination, the boys could tell that Ziva looked horrible. Her eyes were glassy and worried, a few tear stains showed on her pale cheeks. Her feverish skin had a layer of sweat on it, and dust covered her hair and parts of her hands.

"Did you find Tony?" she asked immediately. The both shook their heads and led her gently outside on the streets. Trees were fallen in the middle of the road, houses were destroyed, but the thing that disturbed Ziva most was the NCIS badge laying under some rubble.

Her eyes widened as she carefully handed her children over to McGee and Gibbs, running over to the badge that she knew too well.

"TONY!"

* * *

Wow! Long chapter! I was bored, and then this happened. I just love cliffhangers. They are so much fun. Well, if you want a sequel, help me get to 100 reviews! Please review and have a good night!


	15. Author's Note

Hey y'all out there! This is Aviva's friend Angela! Aviva is currently residing in the hospital! She just had her baby! I'll let her tell you about that when she comes back. It'll probably be like…Maybe two more days. It all depends on how everything is. She wanted me to tell y'all that she wouldn't add a new chapter until she came back.

Ok, well, she's doing good. Tired and all that. The baby is adorable. But again, I'll let her tell you when she gets back.

This concludes this Author's Note or whatever the freak this is! Have a good day everybody!

-Angela-


	16. Chapter 15

Hey everyone. I am finally back! I saw that Angela did indeed write an author's note for you. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on that. I have 113 reviews, so there will definitely be a sequel. I wrote this chapter while listening to a song, you should try it, but I do not feel like putting it in. It is called Seen Enough by Dryer.

Sophie Maeva is 7 pounds and 6 ounces and 19 inches long. She has curly dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, like me. She's absolutely perfect! Kalev really enjoys having a little sister and helping me around and stuff. Considering I am really tired, this chapter will not be very long. I just wanted to get another chapter in before I fell asleep. I usually sleep for hours at a time. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!

On with the story

* * *

Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, and Ziva spent the entire rest of the day searching for Tony, who had still not come back. There was no sign of him.

That night, Ziva sat in Gibbs' living room on his couch, her two children in the crib she brought from home, hugging each other while they slept. She kept her gaze on the window. Jenny stood in the doorway, looking at her daughter worriedly. She walked over and sat next to Ziva, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know that we'll find him. We're doing everything we can. You need to sleep," she told Ziva. The redhead had never seen the Israeli look so terrible. A thin layer of sweat coated her feverish skin. She was as pale as a ghost, shivering, and exhausted. All that, combined with no sleep and searching for Tony all day has made her even sicker.

She didn't answer, keeping her gaze out the window. Jenny tried again.

"What about Kalev and Adi? Do you think they would want you to make yourself sick?" This finally made Ziva turn her head. Jenny winced at how emotionless and cold her eyes were.

"If he were still alive, we would have found him by now," she said in a monotone voice. "Kalev and Adi are fine. They are happy and full." She turned her attention back out the window.

Jenny sighed and stood up, entering the kitchen. Gibbs and Ducky were standing there, chatting.

"Hello, Jenny. How is our Ziva?" the old Scotsman asked. Jenny sighed again.

"Not too good, Ducky. She hasn't stopped staring out of the window and she refuses to sleep. I'm afraid she's making herself sicker," she told them sadly.

Gibbs kept his lips in a flat line and exited the room, walking to where Ziva resided on his couch. A few minutes later, Ducky returned into the kitchen. He pointed to the living room.

"Go look at her, Duck," he told his friend. Both he and Jenny peeked into the living room to find Ziva sound asleep, a lone tear making its way down her cheek. Ducky began to look over the poor, sick girl. Jenny turned to Gibbs.

"How did you make her go to sleep?" she asked.

"I told her that DiNozzo would be there when she woke up," he replied, his lips still in a flat line. Jenny looked confused.

"She'll be crushed when Tony isn't there, Jethro!" exclaimed, making sure to keep her voice down as to not awaken Ziva. Gibbs smirked a bit.

"Yeah, he'll be here when she wakes up." Jenny still looked skeptical. "How can you be so sure?"

"It's a gut feeling," Gibbs replied.

About twenty minutes later, Ducky returned to the kitchen.

"How is she, Duck?" Gibbs asked, concerned.

"She has a slight fever, nothing that sleeping won't fix," he replied.

The silver-haired agent stood up and headed towards the stairs. "Jenny, call McGee and Abby. Ducky, call Palmer. Tell them we're going to find DiNozzo," he called out.

They both did as they were told. Gibbs came downstairs with his NCIS jacket and hit on and tossed both Ducky and Jenny one of their own. "Bundle up, it's cold out there," he told them. Just then, a knock came from the door. It opened to reveal everyone Gibbs had asked for. He tossed McGee and Palmer a jacket and hat.

"Let's go. Abs, you're with Ziva. Stay here and make sure she's okay," he called. Abby nodded and gave a salute to the others as they exited the house. She turned her attention to her sleeping friend.

Don't worry, Zi. He'll be okay."

* * *

Everyone had their own flashlight to make sure they wouldn't trip over the fallen debris that was scattered everywhere. They were frantically calling Tony's name.

"Boss! I found something over here!" McGee called. Gibbs jogged over to where his probationary agent was squatting on the ground over to what looked like to be a cell phone. Tony's cell phone.

"Boss…This isn't looking good," McGee said, doubtfully. Gibbs stood up shouting for everyone to gather around him. He started giving orders to everyone when suddenly a voice interrupted him.

"Boss? What're you doing?"

* * *

Abby watched as her sister like friend tossed and turned on the couch, whimpering sometimes. She didn't want to wake her up, because Tony still wasn't here and she didn't want Ziva to be disappointed.

Suddenly, the door knob turned, causing Abby to stand up in alarm and move the babies' crib protectively behind her. She watched as her friends piled in the house one by one. Ducky was first, then McGee, then Palmer, then Jenny, then Gibbs, and finally…

"Tony!" the Goth shouted, leaping into his arms. Tony laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey Abs," he said quietly after observing his sleeping girlfriend on the couch who, surprisingly, only moved slightly and let out a quiet groan at the noise. She must've been really exhausted.

"Where were you, Tony! You worried us to death, especially Ziva!" Abby scolded, remembering to keep her voice down.

"When I left to see if our neighbors were alright, their son had run off with their dog. I had to go after them; after all, I am a parent now. I finally caught them and returned them to their place. A tree fell in front of their door when I tried to return back to Ziva. I couldn't find my way back even if I tried. I knew Gibbs here had probably gotten her. I couldn't even find my way tonight when they found me. I was completely lost, and completely stupid for wandering around at nighttime," he finally finished.

Jenny placed her hands on Gibbs' shoulders. "You have a promise to fulfill, Jethro."

Gibbs smiled a bit and walked up to Tony, whispering what he had told Ziva in his ear. Tony nodded and smiled, walking over to Ziva and his children. Gibbs shooed everyone into the kitchen so they could have some alone time.

Tony peered into the crib where the two babies were sleeping soundly, back to back with their thumbs in their mouths. He turned his attention back to Ziva and gently shook her. She moaned a bit and fluttered her eyes slowly open. What she saw in front of her made her gasp and sit up quickly, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck and finally letting the tears that built up out.

"Shhhhh," he cooed, stroking the back of her head, "It'll be alright. I'm here now and I'm never leaving again."

Gibbs walked back in the living room and smiled at the couple. He turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"I told you that he'd be here, Ziver."

* * *

My brain is not working and apparently neither are my eyes. I can barely keep them open. I am sorry if it sucked, for as I have said, my brain is not working. Please review!


	17. Chapter 16

I know you guys are going to hate me for what I have planned for the next chapter! But trust me; it will all work out in the end and in the sequel.

Thank you for being so understanding. I have been so tired lately. I was barely able to keep my eyes open while writing the last chapter. Angela is currently going to type this chapter while I tell her what to type. Thank you, Angela!

On with the story!

* * *

Tony awoke the next morning in Gibbs' living room, a sleeping Ziva snuggled into his chest. Though she still had tear stains on her cheeks from last night, a smile had crept its way on her features, making her even more beautiful. He felt her forehead after seeing a light layer of sweat on her face. She didn't feel too warm, but she still definitely had a fever.

At his touch, Ziva woke up, her smile getting wider at the sight of her boyfriend.

Tony laughed a bit at her scratchy voice, then sat up and hopped off the couch, making sure to kiss the babies' heads. The two little ones were looking up at their father, smiling as they squirmed around in their temporary crib. They were already working on the nursery at Tony's apartment for the two so they wouldn't have to sleep in a foldable crib.

Ziva stood up and peered over the crib. Adi and Kalev reached for their mother when they saw her face, telling the Israeli that they were hungry. She grabbed her children and began to feed them each under the baby blanket. She had to get used to this, feeding two children at the same time. It was a weird and new feeling to her.

After they were done feeding, Ziva put Kalev back in the crib, taking a moment to observe Adi, who was fussing and squirming. She rocked her in her arms gently until the small child fell asleep. She gave her daughter a smile and lay her back down in the crib, standing up to go find Tony and the others.

Jenny was in the kitchen sipping tea. She flashed Ziva a smile.

"Good morning, Ziva! Did you sleep well?" she asked. Ziva smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, I did," she replied. She always slept well when Tony was by her side.

* * *

Later that morning, Tony and Ziva went home to get ready for work. All the while, Adi continued to fuss and squirm in her mother's arms. Ziva was beginning to get worried. The baby had not calmed down.

"Tony, I think there is something wrong with Adi," she called to her boyfriend. Tony quickly walked into the living room where his girlfriend cradled his daughter who was squirming in her arms, looking very uncomfortable.

"I'm sure she's just tired, Ziva. She doesn't sound like she's hurting. Did you change her diaper?"

Ziva nodded. "I changed it about ten minutes ago. I am really worried, Tony. Maybe we should take her to the doctors," she suggested uncertainly. Adi started to settle down and go back to sleep, snuggling into her mother's chest.

"She'll be fine. We'll let Abby take care of her and if she starts up again, we'll take her to Ducky," Tony suggested, placing a comforting hand on Ziva's shoulder. She nodded. They grabbed everything they needed after they were ready and headed over to NCIS.

* * *

When they arrived, Ziva took the babies down to Abby, who was more than happy to look after them and make sure that Adi was alright. Ziva gave her strict orders to make sure that if her daughter started crying, to immediately bring her to Ziva herself of Ducky. Annoyed at all of the requests but understanding at the same time, Abby shooed her away.

Tony welcomed his Israeli girlfriend with a quick kiss on the cheek. "C'mon. Gibbs has a case," he told her as he led the small woman to the elevator.

They arrived at the crime scene about twenty minutes later. Ziva got to question the wife of the dead marine that they had found dead in his living room considering her stomach still felt somewhat off. Somewhere deep in her gut, she felt as if something bad was going to happen.

Just as they were about to pack up, a gunshot sounded through the silent afternoon, the bullet shattering the glass of a nearby window. Ziva saw a man run through an alley way. Without permission, she sprinted towards the armed man as fast as she could. All of those days of running through the bask streets of Tel Aviv really paid off.

"NCIS! STOP!" she yelled, still chasing the man at top speed. Her gun was drawn and she was trying her best to get an aim at the man's feet. She shot, but missed, causing the bullet from her gun to ricochet. Ziva barely managed to dodge her own bullet.

When she regained her composure and searched around for the man, he had already fled. She cursed at herself, kicking a trashcan and began walking back to the crime scene.

"Ziva!" Tony's voice cut through her thoughts about the man and caused her to look up. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Where did you go? You worried us half to death!"

"I-I am sorry, Tony. I chased after the man that shot the window," she explained, feeling incredibly guilty about worrying her boyfriend. Gibbs walked up just in time to hear her explanation and sighed.

"Alright. DiNozzo, David, lets go," the team leader commanded. While they were in the car, Ziva's cell phone began to vibrate.

"David," she answered.

"ZIVA!" Abby's worried voice made Ziva panic.

"Abby? Abby! What happened? Are the babies alright?" she asked.

"Something's wrong with Adi! She started choking and…Ziva I'm scared!"

"Abby! We are on our way! Do not move her!" With that, she hung up, looking at Gibbs, who was driving, with fear in her chocolate eyes.

"We need to hurry, Gibbs. Adi…There is something wrong with her!" By now, Ziva was somewhat hypervenelating. Tony pulled her to his chest as best as he could in a seat belt.

"She's gonna be okay, Ziva. I know she will," he whispered, stroking her head.

"DiNozzo, call Ducky. Tell him to hurry back to NCIS," the silver-haired agent told him. Tony nodded and did as he was told.

* * *

Five painfully long moments passed before they had arrived at NCIS. Ziva practically jumped out of the car and ran inside, Tony and Gibbs not too far on her tail. She about tripped when she ran down the stairs, skipping about five of them at the bottom of each flight.

In Abby's lab, Ziva arrived to see the Goth and Jenny standing over her daughter, who was lying on her back on one of Abby's tables. Adi was slowly turning blue. Jenny's news caused her world to stop around her.

"Ziva! She's not breathing!"

* * *

Welp, Aviva just fell asleep. Don't worry, I didn't write the ending, she did. I'm sure she's got something good planned, so don't miss out on the next chapter! Well, I must return to helping Aviva to her bedroom! Review for her!


	18. Chapter 17

Considering I have gotten many threatening messages about killing off Adi, I will change my plans. Originally, I was indeed going to kill her off. I already have the sequel planned, and that was going to make things better. But for the sake of my readers, I will not kill her.

Thanks again to Angela who typed the last chapter and wrapped up everything when I fell asleep. She might type the rest of this chapter if I keep getting tired. I have recently suffered from bruised ribs after falling. Between the medications I take for my ribs and from after I gave birth, not to mention Sophie constantly crying at night, I have been incredibly tired. I just wanted to get another chapter in before I went to sleep. Oh, any medical things that I get wrong, okay, I do not know anything about them.

Well, on with the story!

* * *

Jenny had already started CPR on the small girl before Ziva's mind could register what was happening. When she snapped out of her momentary confusion, she sprang into action. She kept Jenny on CPR and started to blow steady breaths into her daughter's mouth. She didn't stop until Ducky and Palmer ran in the room. The old Scotsman had to pull Ziva away from the un-breathing child. He put two fingers on the small child's chest, pressing easily.

Standing away from Adi, the rest of the team could only stand and watch in horror. Abby was hugging both McGee and Palmer, black mascara running down her pale face. Jenny was hugging Gibbs, who wouldn't take his light blue eyes off of the baby. Ziva had tears flowing down her face like a river, Tony holding her close and rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

"I've got a pulse!" Ducky suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone's faces in the room to brighten up just slightly. Ziva and Tony ran over to their child, who was squirming slightly and weakly grasping her fingers for her mother. Ziva grasped her daughter's hands and whispered words in Hebrew while stroking the small girl's head lovingly.

"What's wrong with her, Duck?" Gibbs asked, being the only one who completely overcame the shock. Ducky walked back over to Adi and observed her a little more before answering.

"I'm not sure, Jethro. But we must get to the hospital for them to figure it out before it becomes serious." Tony turned to the fold-up playpen that Kalev was residing in and picked him up. By the look on the little boy's face, Tony could tell that his son was confused.

"I got Kalev. Ziva, why don't you carry Adi?" he told his girlfriend. She nodded without a second thought and gently cradled the baby. She walked quickly to the car, impatience quickly taking over.

* * *

With Gibbs' fast but careful driving, they arrived at the hospital about two minutes later. The nurse had immediately taken Adi from Ziva's arms. Now they all sat in the waiting room.

Abby was sitting next to Ducky, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and whispering words of comfort to the worried Goth. McGee and Palmer were off talking to the side, occasionally flashing looks of sympathy towards Ziva and Tony. Gibbs once again was comforting Jenny. The redheaded director was wrapped in a tight embrace by the tough silver-haired agent.

Ziva looked absolutely terrible. She was silently suffering, her head buried in Tony's chest. He had his strong arms wrapped around her small and shaking body. After a long period of silence from the Israeli, she finally spoke.

"Tony?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, "What if she does not make it out of whatever is wrong with her? What if she dies?"

Tony could see the fear in her eyes. "She's not gonna die. I promise. You heard Ducky; she had a pulse when we brought her here. She'll be fine. Just calm down."

Ziva nodded, barely believing him. She sighed in his embrace. "I just hope they come out soon and tell us what is happening to our baby…" Tony nodded in agreement.

Two excruciating hours had passed. Every once in awhile, Ziva would start sobbing again, only to be led away by Tony who would comfort her in the other room. When they would come back, Ziva would have fresh tear stains on her cheeks. Everyone would look at her with concerned expressions, knowing very well that she had seen enough death in her family to deal with the loss of another, especially her daughter.

Suddenly, the emergency room doors opened, revealing a tall man with a clipboard. Everyone stood up and walked towards the man.

"Are you the family of an Adi David?" he asked, not surprising everyone that he mispronounced Ziva's last name. Not bothering to correct the doctor, they all nodded.

"Adi is going to be fine," he announced, making everyone smile and Abby jump up and down and squeal, "She will be able to go home tonight. We found out what was wrong. Adi had a severe asthma attack. She will most likely have trouble breathing as she gets older, typical asthma. She's going to be given an inhaler. If you notice anything wrong with her, like she's acting strange, not eating, not sleeping, fussing, don't hesitate to give us a call or bring her here. She's in room 125 down the hall, just talk to the nurse and tell her who you are and you will be able to take her home. After, of course, you fill out the discharge papers."

Ziva nodded curtly and pushed past the doctor, practically running down the hall to the room. She opened the door to reveal a nurse weighing Adi on one of the little scales. The woman turned around at Ziva, smiling slightly.

"Besides the asthma, she is a very healthy child. She's very beautiful, Miss," the nurse told her. The Israeli smiled at the woman and took Adi, who was smiling and reaching for her mother. Her beautiful black locks of hair rested around her face, framing it perfectly. She truly was a beautiful baby.

Tony entered the room with Kalev; the other's standing by the door. He watched as his girlfriend studied the face of Adi lovingly and hugged her to her chest. Kalev began to fuss and reach for his mother at the sight of her. Ziva's attention turned to him as well.

She walked up to Tony and took the reaching child from his arms. Both babies were over her shoulder, snuggling into their mother's neck.

Tony smiled at Ziva, wrapping his arm around her carefully as to not disturb the now sleeping children. She closed her eyes and leaned into his chest, taking in his scent. She sighed.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Ziva," he kissed her head, ignoring the quiet squeals from Abby at the door.

"More than you'll ever know."

* * *

Hey again! It's Angela! Aviva has once again fallen asleep on ya! I finished up that last little part. I hope she won't mind, but she didn't tell me how she wanted it to end, so…There ya go! Don't criticize my writing skills. I know they aren't the best, but I had to! Anyway, please review for Aviva and Sophie! 'Cause, ya know, Sophie wants reviews too.

-Angela, Aviva, and Sophie-


	19. Chapter 18

Hello! I am sorry for not updating in awhile, for I have been sleeping for the past week. Sophie is doing well. She is about 13 days old. It seems so long ago that she was in my stomach. It is such a weird feeling.

I have started listening to more American music. I find that I am currently interested in country music. I love the way it sounds. What is your favorite country singer? I am currently hooked on Rascal Flatts, Reba, and Carrie Underwood.

This chapter might not be very long, but I will do my best on whatever energy I have left.

On with the story!

* * *

_Three months later._

Ziva sat in her kitchen, the two babies hungrily feeding under Tony's oversized t-shirt. She quietly sipped her tea, balancing Kalev on her upper arm to take a drink. She yawned, turning her head to her boyfriend who was walking down the stairs singing another random song.

"Hello! Good morning! How are ya?" Tony sang. He gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips. She smiled.

"Do not forget, Tony, today we have to take the babies to the park. It will be their first time there and it needs to be special."

"It's the park, Zi. It's hardly special," Tony told her with a small smile. Ziva glared at him.

"It is very special to me. Now come on, we have to get ready. Can you pick out heir clothing while I jump in the shower?"

Tony nodded as he outstretched his arms when Ziva unlatched the two babies from her breasts. They both whimpered but calmed down when they were in their father's embrace. Kalev reached up and touched Tony's stubble where he hadn't shaved yet. Adi was more focused on his shirt collar and was sucking on it.

"Make sure that you pick out something warm. Get their jackets and hats too. It is very cold outside today, especially with the wind," Ziva said as she peeked her head around he corner one last time before smiling and turning back to the bathroom.

Tony walked back into the bedroom where the two pop up cribs sat. They really needed to get cribs. But first, they had to get a house. He had already picked out one. It was absolutely perfect in every way. Big yard, swimming pool in the backyard, close to work and a school, beautiful exterior and interior, and the perfect price. He planned on telling Ziva that day at the park.

On the dresser where the babies' clothes were kept, Tony picked out clothes for the babies. He knew Ziva would want to give them a bath and change them before they were dressed, so he just kept them in their pajamas.

The seven month old babies were both sitting on Tony and Ziva's bed, which was surrounded by pillows, and were staring at Tony intently.

"What?" he asked playfully at his children. Adi put her hands clumsily in the air and giggled. She then picked up one of the baby toys that had been put on the bed for her and placed the soft toy in her mouth. Both of the babies were starting to teeth. Kalev was mumbling words that Tony didn't understand, but it sounded like he was trying to say something. The special agent stood up and moved closer to the little boy.

"C'mon, Kalev. Say something, anything! Go on!" he urged. Kalev opened his mouth to say something but turned his head and giggled when his mother walked into the bedroom. Her hair was still damp, but not soaked. She was dressed in simple dark jeans and a long sleeve purple shirt. She picked up the babies in her arms and walked back to the bathroom, Tony following her with the baby clothes and fresh diapers with baby wipes.

"Ya know," Tony told Ziva as she took off Kalev and Adi's clothes and wiped them, getting ready to give them a bath, "Kalev almost said something today," he finished. This caused Ziva to stop what she was doing and look up. Her eyes brightened and a smile spread across her face.

"Really? What did he say? Was it a word?" she asked, anxious to see if her son had said his first word. Tony took the now naked Kalev from her arms as she continued to undress and clean Adi.

"He didn't get a chance to say it. He got kind of distracted when you came back in," he said. Ziva nodded and carried Adi to the now somewhat filled tub. Kalev laughed as he played around in the water. Adi whined as she was hit with some water from his slaps. Both Tony and Ziva laughed.

* * *

After both babies were clean and Tony had showered, they headed for the park. Kalev sat in his car seat, wearing an adorable blue sweater with white dots and lighter comfy pants. He had little boots on and a blue hat with a white pom-pom on top. Adi was in her own seat, wearing a lilac version of Kalev's sweater and pants. Her hat and boots were the same as well.

When they arrived at the park, Tony lead Ziva over to one of the benches that sat under two tall trees with amber colored leaves. One fell on Adi's head. The little girls giggled as she attempted to retrieve the leaf from her hat. Ziva laughed at placed it behind her ear. Kalev was currently distracted by older kids playing on the playground.

Suddenly, Tony shifted and reached for his back pocket. "I have a surprise for you, Ziva." He pulled out a small stack of what appeared to be pictures and handed them to Ziva.

When she looked at the pictures, the Israeli gasped. There on the photo paper was a beautiful brick house with numerous flowers and an apple tree in the front yard. The next picture was what looked like the living room. After she finished, Ziva lunged at Tony, being careful as to not squish the babies, and hugged him tightly.

"So I take it you like the house?" Tony asked, already knowing the answer. She didn't speak. She only pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Their romantic moment was cut short when Kalev put a hand on both of his parent's chests. He looked at Ziva then at Tony.

"Mama, dada," he said as best as he could. Ziva's eyes widened and she gasped. Both she and Tony hugged their son as he kept repeating those words. Adi was giggling and clapping at her parent's happiness.

After they calmed down, Kalev and Adi fell asleep in their laps, being warmed by their parent's loving embraces and jackets. Ziva had her head on Tony's shoulder and his head on hers. She closed her eyes and sighed with a happy smile.

"This is perfect."

* * *

I am sorry I haven't updated forever. I am also sorry if this chapter sucked. I am already started on the sequel. Thank you for all of the reviews! Please review for more! Good night!


	20. Chapter 19

Well, this is the last chapter of The Stars in Her Eyes! The first chapter of the sequel should be up soon! I will give my thanks at the end of this! Thank you so much!

While writing this story, I listened to this song called All We Are by Matt Nathanson! It is so beautiful!

For Adi's flower hat, this is what I was thinking. I do not own the images. For the nursery, I had this in mind, except with the cribs being made from wood.

.

On with the story!

* * *

"Tony please! I have seen the house! You do not need to surprise me!" shouted Ziva, who was being led towards their new house by her boyfriend, his hands covering her eyes.

"You haven't seen the furniture! Please, Zi?" Tony begged. Ziva sighed.

"Fine."

Tony smiled. "Excellent!"

They got to the door of the house. The door was white with a beautiful glass pattern. As Tony unlocked the door, he turned back around to look at his girlfriend, whose eyes were still covered. He put his hand on the knob, ready to open on his command.

"Alright, on the count of three, open you eyes. 1…2…3!" At the same moment he reached his targeted number, Tony threw the door open and Ziva opened her eyes. Her chocolate orbs widened as she saw the beautiful furniture and the whole team standing there, Gibbs holding Adi and Jenny holding Kalev.

The Israeli walked around through the living room, her hand brushing on the back of the soft couch. It sat directly in front of a nice sized TV. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. The floor was carpeted, with the exception of the hardwood section at the front door. Around the TV area, a love seat sat on the right and an armchair sat on the left, a beautiful coffee table in the middle. An enchanting centerpiece sat in the middle of the glass, cream colored candles protruding from the decorative flowers.

On the entertainment center, the TV was in the middle and on the other shelves sat numerous picture frames and a DVD player. On the right side, there were two shelves. One picture was the famous Paris shot, in black and white as Ziva had suggested. Another was a picture of Tony and herself, his arm wrapped around her waist and her head on his shoulder. Ziva smiled to herself and ran her fingers over the glass. She turned to the left side where three more pictures sat.

On the bottom shelf was a picture of each of the babies. The one with Adi had her smiling and laughing, a pink flower hat. In Kalev's picture, he had his customized NCIS jacket on and Gibbs' hat on his head. He was laughing, as was Gibbs, who was kneeling next to Kalev in the picture.

By now, tears had found their way to Ziva's eyes, and she hadn't even left the living room. Her eyes went wide when she saw the picture at the top. It was a picture of the whole group. Ziva and Tony were in the middle, Adi cradled in her arms while Tony had Kalev on his shoulders. The little boy had his arms in the air and was smiling with his mouth wide open. Gibbs had his hand on Ziva's shoulder and his other arm wrapped around Jenny's waist. Palmer and McGee were standing beside each other, Abby in between holding up bunny ears on them both. Ducky was knelt on the floor, petting a sprawled out Jethro. Abby wanted him to join in the picture.

"Awh, Zi! We haven't even gotten anywhere yet, and you're already crying?" Abby somewhat shouted in disbelief. Ziva chuckled and smiled, turning back to face her family.

"Thank you so much everyone. This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," she whispered, sniffling and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Everyone smiled.

"Well, let's go to the kitchen!" McGee suggested. Ziva nodded and walked with everyone over to the kitchen. It was beautiful. The dark hardwood floors matched perfectly with the light yellow walls. On the walls were little decorations. There was a huge decorative sunflower right above the table, which had its own little sunflower vase with a few of the yellow beauties in it. It all matched perfectly. The fridge was nice-sized, not too big, but not too small. It had those little magnetic letters on it. Their children's names were spelled out, adding to the cuteness.

About an hour passed. They had gone to every room in the house except the nursery, which was right across from Ziva and Tony's beautiful master bedroom. Kalev and Ad's names were hanging on plaques on the door. Tony opened it with caution, smiling at his girlfriend's reaction. Ziva gasped at the sight before her.

The walls were a darker brown, not too dark though. The wooden carved cribs sat on opposite sides of the room, directly across from each other. A changing table sat in the middle with an assortment of stuffed animals at the top. There was a white fuzzy rug on the dark, wooden floor. A pink blanket and a green blanket were draped over the cribs, Adi's had the pink one and Kalev's green, with brown elephants on them.

Adi started to squirm in Jenny's arms. "Phent!" she cried, causing everyone in the room to turn their eyes on her. "Phent!" she said again. Ziva laughed happily and took her daughter in her arms, nuzzling her nose against the babies'.

After things had settled down, Ziva couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the cribs. Gibbs noticed and approached her. "I made them myself. Got tired of building a boat, so I built you a crib or two. Ducky and McGee helped me paint and sand it," he said, a ghost of a smile making its way on his face. He saw his daughter smile with tears in her eyes and turn around to give him a powerful hug.

"Thank you, Gibbs. This means so much to me," her voice was muffled by his neck, considering her face was buried in it. He smiled and patted her back.

"Anything for you, Zivers."

* * *

That night after everyone had gone home, Ziva was standing in the nursery, putting Kalev gently down in the crib after bathing them both and clothing them. Everything felt so new, it was almost unreal. Tony smiled at her from the doorway, thinking about how beautiful she looked. He went up behind her once Kalev was safely in the crib and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and snuggled back into his embrace, yawning.

"Come on," he said, "let's go to bed." Tony turned on the baby monitor and kissed the children on their foreheads.

* * *

They had gotten in the shower together. This had become a regular routine and they both absolutely loved it. Once they were clean and clothed, they crawled into their new bed.

_It is so comfortable… _Ziva thought as her eyes started to close. Within moments, she was asleep, leaving Tony to marvel in her beauty. He kissed her on the forehead and brushed a stray hair out of her face. After a few more minutes of staring at her, Tony himself fell asleep.

* * *

About an hour later, Ziva woke up. Not wanting to just lay there after many attempts of getting back to sleep, she crawled out of bed and pulled on her robe, quietly opening the rounded glass doors that led out to the balcony. She sat on the stone bench, shivering as the cold feeling hit her legs.

The night was beautiful. With the moon casting a bright glow on the balcony and the stars illuminating the sky above, it was breathtaking. Ziva closed her eyes and folded her arms on the banister, placing her head on them. Her head snapped up when she heard the door silently squeak open. Tony stepped out.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, sitting beside her. She sighed.

"No, not really. I love it here, and it seems too real, you know?" Tony chuckled and nodded.

"It is. I love it here. It's beautiful, you're beautiful, our children are beautiful," he said, taking her hand in his and staring into her chocolate orbs. She smiled and leaned into him. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Ziva pulled back and stared at her boyfriend.

"Tony, do you think we will always be together?" The question caught Tony off guard.

"Of course, Ziva. I'll never leave you."

They stayed like that all night, just staring at each other, admiring each other's beauty. Tony could see the stars reflecting on her chocolate eyes.

The stars shining in her eyes.

* * *

Wow! It is finally finished! Now it is time to say my thanks.

This is a special thanks to these people who stuck with me the whole way through!

**pirate-princess1**

**Betherzz**

**NCIS7BEXX**

**horseninja**

**Liraeyn**

Thank you, guys!

I would like to give a very special thanks to **girlskickass **for giving me the middle name for my baby, and for reviewing constantly. I thought I would give you your own special part! :)

For my first ever review from **Elin**, thank you for starting everything out!

Lastly for the special reviews, thank you to **Sarah**, one of my best friends who just started reading the story and puts up with me telling her about each chapter and each review I got!

Do not forget, I love you all! Each and every one of you who reviewed! The sequel will be up some time soon, so keep on reading and reviewing!

Oh, I forgot. Thank you to my friend Angela who helped me out in a few chapters!

Thank you very much, everyone! Have a great night!

-Aviva, Sophie, Kalev, and Angela


End file.
